


Пустошь. Часть 1.

by LettLex



Series: Пустошь/Wasteland [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettLex/pseuds/LettLex
Summary: От мира, который Ро знал, осталась одна только Пустошь, на которой он уже пятнадцать лет подряд трудился, не покладая рук, ведя жизнь героя, каким вряд ли стал бы в мире офисных зданий и рекламы беговых дорожек. Но всё было бы слишком просто, если бы мир просто так взял и построился заново.





	Пустошь. Часть 1.

**Author's Note:**

> За иллюстрации аплодируем:   
> Arenir https://arenirart.deviantart.com/ https://vk.com/arenir_art  
> Hekkil https://hekkil.deviantart.com/
> 
> За вдохновение и основу для визуального оформления аплодируем https://vk.com/afterusevents
> 
> За спокойствие и наличие моральных сил читать ЭТО аплодируйте сами себе и знайте, что я вам тоже аплодирую.

 

       **Пролог**

 

     Маленькая хижина на самой окраине Леса, скелет у неё из труб, как у вигвама, но вместо шкур на конструкцию натянуты металлические листы и куски обшивки. Всё скреплено неумело и, кажется, вот-вот развалится к чёртовой матери. Это лишь вопрос времени. Для большей прочности хижина одним боком приваливается к дереву, уже мёртвому, но крепко вцепившемуся в сухую выжженную землю. На несколько шагов вокруг всё расчищено от какой-либо растительности; еще пару дней назад граница между Пустошью и Лесом, пролегавшая в этих местах, была очевидной. Сейчас же она начинала размываться — появлялись молодые ростки. Но никому в голову не приходило обновить её. Зачем? И какой в этом смысл? Тем, кто зажат между двумя мирами, постепенно становится всё равно, кому сдаваться: борющимся за выживание людям или захватывающему жизнь Лесу. Женщиной, обитавшей в хижине, тоже овладело безразличие. Её маленький, едва научившийся говорить сын носился вокруг их жилища и пытался выдёргивать ростки своими маленькими тонкими руками с острыми углами суставов. Женщина смотрела на него с жалостью и раздражением, ожидая, когда же и ему надоест эта игра, когда он сможет понять происходящее. В душе она молилась, чтобы это ужасное осознание никогда не приходило к её ребёнку.

 

      Она всё ещё по привычке зажигала сигнальные огни, отмечавшие границу, и садилась на пороге хижины. С этими огнями топлива для дома не хватало, а идти за хворостом после заката было опасно. Женщина села на крыльце, опустив плечи и втянув шею, чтобы не удариться о низкий проём; сын сел на землю рядом и положил голову на острые колени матери. Она привычным движением положила ладонь на его затылок и принялась водить пальцами по отросшим волосам. Ребёнок был голоден, в ближайшее время им должны были привезти продукты, но, скорее всего, они останутся там же, где их паёк с прошлого месяца. Соседи больше в долг не дадут, и им не важно, что мать-одиночка проживает на границе и не имеет права покинуть свой пост даже после смерти мужа. Женщина была готова в очередной раз нарушить приказ и уйти, ребёнок достаточно взрослый, чтобы в течение нескольких часов поддерживать огонь самостоятельно. Она понимала, что легче заморить себя голодом, чем растягивать их мучительное существование, но материнский инстинкт в ущерб здравому смыслу заставлял её продлевать жизнь, какой бы она ни была.

 

— Баю-баюшки-баю… Не ложися на краю, — она еле выдыхала каждую строку, её сердце настолько устало и измучалось, что, закрывая глаза, женщина надеялась, что больше не откроет их. — Придёт серенький волчок…

 

— Мам, что такое волчок? — тихо спросил ребёнок. Женщина задумалась. Она, казалось, и сама забыла, что это такое. Какой-то призрак далёкого прошлого всё теплился в памяти, но его очертания были настолько размыты..!

 

— Это… как собака. Только больше. И их не едят, — неуверенно сказала она.— Они живут стаями в лесах и охотятся на других животных.

 

— А на людей они охотятся? — в словах ребёнка звучало предвкушение ответа. Каким бы он ни был, малыш собирался выразить полнейший восторг перед этим неведомым ему существом.

 

— Да.

 

      Глаза ребёнка просияли.

 

— А они могут есть людей?

 

— Да, — устало кивнула женщина. Разговор не приносил ей удовольствия и никак не разбавлял щемящую пустоту в груди. Но ребёнок упёрся руками в колени матери и поднял голову, вглядываясь ей в лицо.

 

— Они смогут когда-нибудь съесть нас всех?

 

      Женщина только иронично скривила губы. На секунду в душе матери сверкнула искра давно забытой эмоции, но тут же угасла, а она всё пыталась вспомнить, что это было за чувство. Поблизости зашуршали шины. Женщина сжалась и непроизвольно вздрогнула, думая, что скажет, если приезжие — проверка. В темноте не должно быть видно, что граница заросла, но что, если кто-то донёс? Да даже если и не видно, раз кто-то решит, что на границе нужен ещё один отщепенец, которого можно будет кормить объедками, всё равно найдётся причина, чтоб сделать это; может, даже ценой тех, кто уже несколько лет живет в этом междумирье. Нож в ботинке придавал немного уверенности перед встречей с гостями. Ребёнок поднял голову, по привычке зашёл за хижину и сел в проёме между стеной и стволом дерева, откуда его не было видно.

 

      Взвизгнули тормоза, стих рокот двигателей — приезжие собирались задержаться. Надолго ли? Трое вылезли из машины и направились в сторону хижины. Женщина поднесла ладонь к стене: два удара — обыск, три — Поморники, четыре — торговцы, один — можно выходить. Она наблюдала за чужаками и ждала, пытаясь рассмотреть их получше в отсветах пламени. Ни значков, ни эмблем, никаких отметок, что они из Новых Городов, только заряженные ружья — куда более красноречивый знак. Тело свело от напряжения, в любой момент женщина могла сорваться и броситься бежать прежде, чем чужаки успеют вскинуть ружья, но бежать было некуда. Справа — много километров хорошо простреливаемой Пустоши, слева — Лес. По пустым лицам этих людей было видно, что никто не настроен на светскую беседу.

 

— У меня ничего нет, — сказала женщина, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы закрыть вход в хижину. Грохот выстрела, гулкие шаги трёх пар ног по земляному полу. Тихие слова, которыми иногда перебрасывались чужаки, еле долетали до ребёнка. Он сидел, прижавшись к металлической стене, и вслушивался.

 

— Не соврала, действительно ничего нет, — сказал кто-то наконец.

 

— И какого хрена ты ржёшь? Одна пуля впустую и пятнадцать литров в воздух! — ответил ему другой.

 

— Ладно вам, возьмём хибару. Всё лучше, чем с пустыми руками возвращаться, — сказал третий.

 

— И так нужно было убивать пограничника? — не унимался второй.

 

— Этим участком занимаются ребята из «Кольца», вот пусть они и разбираются, — невозмутимо произнёс третий. — Какого хрена они за своими людьми не смотрят и отправляют на границу слабых женщин?

 

— Мало ли, какие уроды в этих местах встречаются, — поддакнул первый.

 

      Мальчик сидел, забыв, как шевелиться. Он не помнил, как дышать. Он пытался понять, что происходит там, за тонкой металлической стеной, и детский ум работал уж слишком по-взрослому. Он всё понял и пытался откреститься от правды, придумывая тысячу объяснений тому, что мать всё не подала ему сигнала. Вдруг металл заскрежетал, кусок стены прогнулся внутрь, и остекленевшие глаза ребёнка столкнулись с насмешливыми глазами взрослого. На секунду оба застыли, течение времени словно замедлилось: лицо взрослого искажалось гримасой удивления, челюсть медленно опускалась, высвобождая очередное крепкое словцо, а ребёнок поднимался на ноги, цепляясь тонкими пальцами за ствол дерева. Секунда — и мальчишка бежал прочь. Две пули взрыли землю там, где пару мгновений назад были его ноги.

 

— Отставить, — скомандовал один из чужаков.

 

— Но он уходит!

 

— Он бежит в лес, — с долей удивления и почти невесомого восторга произнёс его товарищ. Каково же должно быть отчаяние того мальчишки?

 

       А может, так лучше? Они всё равно не собирались оставлять его в живых.

 

 

 

 

** Часть 1. Кольцо  **

** I **

 

Ро был из тех людей, которым сон противопоказан, несмотря на всю свою необходимость. Стоило этому человеку уснуть, как жизнь тут же делала новый виток, и происходило что-то, требовавшее непосредственного участия Ро. А может, и не требовало, но пропустить его значило остаться за бортом жизни, упустить её бешеный ритм — всё равно, что умереть. Смерть и так постоянно стояла на страже его сна, и от мысли, что жизнь может прерваться в любую секунду, Ро делал всё, чтобы ощутить её в полной мере. Так же думали и остальные жители Кольца, так что можно было считать, что в крепости никогда не спали.

 

Кольцо больше напоминало собой муравейник, вот только название уже было занято. Кольцо выросло из земли на самом краю Пустоши и смогло просуществовать почти десять лет благодаря своей исключительной удаче, а может за счёт самоуверенности других Новых Городов. Что могла сделать такая козявка на фоне гигантов, вроде Муравейника или Улья? Кольцо смотрелось почти комично со своими двумя тысячами человек населения, жёстким режимом и гипертрофированным чувством самостоятельности. Тем не менее, никто не мешал небольшому поселению разрастись до полноценного города. Кольцо появилось вокруг подземного транспортного узла Старых Городов, бывшего метро, от которого теперь остался только один тоннель, тянувшийся через всю Пустошь, успевший обвалиться в нескольких местах и теперь называвшийся Трактом. Там, под землёй, будущие жители Кольца отсиживались, пока большая часть выживших в поте лица истребляла друг друга. В первые годы после катастрофы люди, оставшиеся на поверхности, общими усилиями создавали Пустошь. Вычищали пригодные для жизни территории от любой растительности — выжигали поля, засыпали землю солью, губили почву, особо не беспокоясь о вреде, который они таким образом причиняют сами себе, — важно было избавиться от угрозы в виде Леса, за считанные месяцы поглотившего почти все Старые Города и, кажется, весь прежний мир. Строили крепости, за стенами которых можно было выживать, заново отстраивали мир из успевших отчаяться людей.

 

Кольцо соседи особо не любили. Оно не заключало союзов и даже в Новых Городах состояло только на словах. Оно не помогало расширять границы Пустоши, почти ни с кем не торговало за исключением ярмарочных дней и периодически тыкало остальным городам в процветавшую на территории Пустоши работорговлю, мародёрство и периодически вспыхивавший каннибализм. Кольцу же напоминали, что его жители отсиживались, пока остальные умирали, создавая пригодные для жизни условия. Эти взаимные обвинения тянулись в течение всех пятнадцати лет, что существовали Новые Города, и в последнее время их продолжали скорее по привычке, чем из необходимости что-то кому-то доказать. Все знали, что Поморники и Улей чинят свои машины в мастерских Кольца, а сами жители города периодически делают грязную работу, за которую им платит Муравейник. Кольцо отличалось разве что отсутствием работорговли как таковой; за превращение людей в товар отрезали различные части тела в зависимости от тяжести преступления. Так же поступали с ворами, мародёрами, предателями. У Кольца даже был свой свод законов, где чётко прописывалось, что считается преступлением, и это делало крепость едва ли не единственным оплотом просвещения на Пустоши. Или просто сборищем «говнистых выпендрёжников», как говорили в других городах. Зато воевать никто не собирался. До поры до времени.

 

Несмотря на закостенелость образа жизни, город постоянно менялся.  Он Уроборосом обхватывал этот пустырь в двести метров радиусом, на котором располагались открытые мастерские. Днём вся жизнь происходила именно на пустыре, где работали взрослые и играли дети, но это было сродни сцене, на которой можно было наблюдать жизнь. Само Кольцо было замкнутым кругом, его покрыли панцирем из металла, под которым рождались и умирали люди, играли дети, взрослые чинили машины и собирали оружие, готовили еду и разбирали на запчасти технику. Кольцо соответствовало своей форме, хотя складывалось впечатление, что по нему проехал поезд — линии крепости были неровными, металлическая скорлупа бугрилась новыми пристройками, внутренние тоннели меняли свою планировку чуть ли не каждый день — люди сами делали себе жилища, разграничивая жилые секторы Кольца или, наоборот, разрушая стены. Из-за этого составить карту города можно было только примерно, и всегда был шанс найти какой-нибудь никому не известный тупиковый тоннель и, если повезёт, чьё-нибудь забытое добро в его конце. Ходящий ходуном пол был самым обычным делом, как и окно, которое ещё вечером было на своём законном месте, а утром уже превращалось в дверь к соседям, о которых человек мог слышать впервые в жизни. Что уж говорить о периодически слетавших крышах?

 

Но в этот раз всё было серьёзно. Провалившийся под ногами пол, перегнившие перекрытия, бешеные крысы или зайцы в подполье — всё это ничто по сравнению с пожаром.

 

Стоило Ро прикрыть глаза, устроившись поудобнее в одном из тупиковых тоннелей, как его тут же выбросило из подвешенного к потолку гамака. Жалобно заныли перекрытия, вторя рёву пламени, заполнявшего соседний отсек. Барабанной дробью звучали взрывавшиеся канистры с бензином. Пожар начался в ремонтном отсеке. Это значило, что огонь быстро распространится по помещениями, подпитываясь щедро смазанными деталями и инструментами и прогрызая себе дорогу дальше вперёд, к тоннелям, где хранилось ещё больше запчастей. Или он мог двинуться к внутреннему двору, где подкармливаемое кислородом пламя будет полыхать дни напролёт. Нужно было что-то делать. Спасать свою шкуру для начала. Ро поднялся с быстро нагревавшегося пола и попробовал выйти из тоннеля, но пламя стеной перекрыло выход, и дым начал заползать в убежище Ро. Мужчина схватил валявшийся на полу рюкзак и вслепую вытащил кастет из бокового кармана. Алые сполохи уже плясали на стенах и отчасти решали проблему освещения. Ро присел на колени и принялся кастетом простукивать железные панели, из которых были сварены стены, в поисках «альтернативного» выхода. Как назло, стены в этом отсеке были сделаны на славу, металла было несколько слоёв, и пробить их одним желанием спастись было не так-то просто. У дальней стены над самым полом Ро услышал долгожданный отзвук. Он попробовал простучать стену чуть выше —пустой промежуток заканчивался чуть выше уровня его колен, зато тянулся по всей ширине стены. «Сойдёт», — Ро со всей силы ударил кастетом по стене — металл прогнулся. Мужчина пожалел, что не взял с собой специально разработанный Яном для этой цели нож — приходилось действовать по старинке. После ещё нескольких ударов сварочный шов прорвался, у Ро не было сил дальше выбивать себе пусть руками. Мужчина отошёл на пару шагов, взялся за подвешенный к потолку гамак и, раскачавшись на нём, как на тарзанке, влетел ногами в покорёженную пластину. Напора почти ста килограмм живого веса, помноженного на ускорение, металл не выдержал, пластина вылетела, как пробка из бутылки, а вслед за ней вывалился Ро, чудом не вспоровший себе горло о неровный край сделанного им проёма. Оставшиеся в тоннеле рюкзак и гамак было не достать. «Невелика потеря», —утешил себя мужчина и поспешил прочь прежде, чем огонь доберётся до масляной лампы на дне его рюкзака.

 

Ро осмотрелся. Тоннель, в котором он оказался, был ему знаком, даже слишком. Он вёл в главный ремонтный отсек, которым заведовал старый механик Ян и который нужно было покинуть прежде, чем перекроют все выходы. Мужчина бросился вперёд, прислушиваясь к рёву пламени в соседних помещениях. Слышалась возня людей: одни бежали во внутренний двор, спасая свои пожитки или просто чтобы посмотреть на шоу, другие наоборот бросались к огню, пытаясь потушить его. Ро бодрой трусцой добрался до складского отсека и почти выбрался к жилым помещениям, когда услышал, как снаружи скомандовали: «изолировать отсек». Тяжёлая железная дверь опустилась прямо перед ним. Мужчина с разбегу ударил плечом в поверхность из сплошного металла.

 

— Барри! Ллойд! Ян! Вашу мать, да откройте! Тут человек! — конечно, никто не услышал. За бортом царила паника, ревел огонь, но попытаться стоило. Одно радовало — до Ро огню было не добраться. Единственное, что могло сделать пламя — это сожрать весь кислород и заполнить помещение дымом. Перспектива не из приятных, но паниковать пока что было рано. Худшим вещам не удалось убить Ро до этого дня, и он сомневался, что окончит свой путь, задохнувшись на складе. По сравнению со всем, через что ему уже пришлось пройти, такая смерть была бы пятном на репутации. Мужчина осмотрелся в поисках какого-нибудь решения. Можно было уйти в боковые тоннели, но Ро был более чем уверен, что и те уже перекрыли. Ян не дурак, технику безопасности знает — сам её написал и дотошно следил, чтобы все работники знали её наизусть. Но даже несмотря на это всегда находились такие умельцы, кто забывал всё в самый ответственный момент.

 

Ро прислушался — на нижнем ярусе кто-то ломился в закрытую дверь. Мужчина сделал несколько шагов по тоннелю, к балкону, с которого открывался вид на весь седьмой сектор — самый крупный склад запчастей в Кольце. Там хранились и генераторы, и бензин для них, и экспериментальные двигатели, то есть всё, что может воспламеняться. Достаточно шальной искры из вентиляции, и…

 

_«Жопа»_

 

На третьем ярусе один из механиков — Шон — молотил гаечным ключом по железным створкам. Он должен был знать, что его не услышат, сам ведь эти двери делал, ставил и проверял. Но он настолько ошалел от перспективы зажариться заживо или задохнуться, что готов был орать до посинения. Ро даже позавидовал такому наплыву чувств — на его эмоциональном фронте было стерильно, иногда пробегало редкое «твою-то мать». Он настолько привык прыгать из огня да в полымя, что, пусть и не ожидал, что ему придётся испытать это в буквальном смысле, но всё равно не чувствовал особого беспокойства. Мозг в темпе вальса придумывал выход. О том, чтобы оставить бедолагу, не могло быть и речи. Желание заботиться и спасать тех, кто не может сделать этого сам, было слабостью Ро и той стороной характера, которая буквально делала его самим собой. Про него говорили: «таких жалостливых идиотов ещё поискать», но всё-таки благодарили. Не каждый день на планете рождался человек, готовый жертвовать своей шкурой ради ближнего своего.

 

Мужчина прошёл к вбитым в стену железным скобам, по которым можно было спуститься, как по ступенькам. Сложно, но можно: нескольких ступеней не хватало, или они покосились так, что нужна была дополнительная пара рук и ног или способность летать. Поэтому в основном народ карабкался с помощью абордажных крюков или верёвок. Преодолев один пролёт лестниц, Ро плюнул и начал спускаться по верёвке, привязанной к перилам, пока не оказался на третьем ярусе.

 

Шон на его кувыркания не обратил ни малейшего внимания. Он всё продолжал голосить. Связки такой активности не выдержали, и вместо привычного баса механик перешёл на визг. Очень смешно, если бы не было так грустно. Ро попытался подойти к паникёру поближе и на ходу придумывал, как без ущерба для собственных жизни и здоровья привести Шона в чувство. Механик так размахивал гаечным ключом, что во все стороны летели искры. Ро изловчился и перехватил руки Шона во время очередного замаха, а тот окончательно с катушек слетел и завопил не своим голосом. Ро поморщился и несильно приложил бедолагу лбом об дверь, получилось почти нежно, в самый раз, чтобы отрезвить. Шон замолчал и выпустил ключ, Ро на всякий случай сбросил агрегат на нижние ярусы, от греха подальше. Шон медленно обернулся и взглянул на своего товарища по несчастью.

 

— Ро? — удивлённо протянул он. Почти сорокалетний мужик с плешивой бородой выглядел, как ребёнок, промахнувшийся мимо горшка. — А ты тут какими судьбами?

 

— Я… достаю счастливчиков вроде тебя, — бодро сказал Ро и хлопнул механика по плечу. Ну, не говорить же, что он умудрился заснуть между ремонтными отсеками и проморгал эвакуацию? Нужно было поддерживать имидж героя без страха и упрёка.

 

— Поздно! Нам не выбраться. Все двери перекрыты, теперь их откроют только когда здесь всё перегорит к чертовой матери. Тушить бесполезно, — произнёс механик голосом призрака чьей-то тетушки из мыльной оперы. Ро был бы рад с ним согласиться, но его призвание было не правду говорить, а людей спасать. А в этом деле, как он считал, все средства хороши.

 

— Шон, — спросил он с наигранным беспокойством, — ты никак на нервах себе яйца откусил? Так выплюни их, собери в кучку и постарайся не выпускать, мы валим отсюда.

 

И с уверенным видом пошёл дальше по балкону, обдумывая дальнейший план действий. В этом был весь Ро — действовал он по ситуации, но выглядело это всегда так, словно у него был какой-то план: Очень сложный, абсурдный, с кучей непонятных терминов и шагов в никуда. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы люди успокоились и последовали за ним в так изящно прикрытую неизвестность. За это Ро, в общем-то, и любили (и до сих пор не убили). Шон осторожно, мелкими шажками, пошёл следом за ним.

 

— И… как мы будем это делать? — осторожно спросил механик. — Помещения изолированы.

 

— Я знаю, — сказал Ро.— А как насчёт вентиляции?

 

— Перекрыта.

 

— Но там же не двухслойная решётка и герметичные задвижки?

 

— Именно они.

 

— Твою мать, — выплюнул Ро, тем не менее, не теряя спокойствия и уверенности в том, что они выберутся. А то, что выходов особо не было — это так, обстоятельства.

 

— Через двадцать минут-полчаса у нас закончится кислород, и мы все…

 

— Ой, нет, через это мы уже проходили, —скривился мужчина. — Давай что-нибудь повеселее, ладно? А то крики о смерти мешают думать, знаешь ли.

 

Шон удивлённо замолчал, поражаясь то ли сдержанности Ро, то ли тому, что страх после удара головой о дверь действительно уменьшился. Вообще, в присутствии Ро бояться нужно было именно его, в сравнении с ним даже мировой пожар был мяукающим котёнком в коробке. Если Ро не видел выхода, он делал его сам, даже если для этого требовалось пробить башкой бетонную стену. Об этом все знали не понаслышке.

 

Но в этот раз Ро как-то затягивал с поиском выхода. То ли потому, что успел надышаться дымом, то ли потому, что постоянно успокаивал Шона, даже когда это было не нужно. Просто подходил, повторяя: «спокойно, спокойно» и снова уходил в другой конец яруса рассматривать выложенные на полках запчасти и канистры. «Вентиляцию взрывать нельзя, тогда вся воздухоизоляция псу под хвост, — бормотал он про себя, а затем снова принимался громко скандировать на случай, если Шон опять начнёт паниковать. — Главное — обрести спокойствие, а жопа никуда не убежит». К сожалению, все излюбленные приёмы Ро в виде взорванных и пробитых насквозь стен отметались, нужно было действовать с ювелирной точностью. Шон, лелея надежду на спасение, уселся на ещё не успевший нагреться балкон и, свесив ноги, посмотрел наверх. Дым заполнил вентиляционные шахты и теперь чёрным водопадом полз по стенам вниз. Ро проследил взгляд механика.

 

— Шон, ты когда-нибудь хотел летать? — спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, спрыгнул на второй ярус. Оттуда он снова позвал механика. — Где Ян прячет свои игрушки?

 

— Какие? — немного рассеянно спросил Шон. Его уже начинало клонить в сон. Мужчинам пора было подняться повыше, туда, где ещё был пригодный для дыхания воздух, но Ро, как назло, спускался всё ниже. Чтобы отсрочить удушье, он оторвал рукав футболки и закрыл ею лицо.

 

— Какие угодно, рассказывай, не спи, — приказал мужчина и сам принялся переворачивать вверх-дном всё, что попадалось под руку. — Он делал для меня пару штук… и где-то я их видел. Где-то буквально тут. Шон, ты не видел пару катушек с крюками? И металлической шайбой? Вообще что-нибудь с крюками и плоское?

 

— Однажды я такого краба поймал.

 

— Прекрасно, — фыркнул Ро и принялся с остервенением раскидывать металлолом. — Ну, где?!

 

Глаза слезились, и почти ничего не было видно из-за пелены дыма, растягивавшейся над ними. Закрывавшая лицо ткань уже не спасала. Пару раз Ро поднимал голову и делал шумный вдох, пытаясь глотнуть побольше чистого воздуха и, открыв глаза, видел люк на крыше. Туда-то им и нужно было добраться, но для этого необходимо было найти снаряжение. Ян как раз работал над подходящей штуковиной, аргументируя необходимость своего изобретения фразой «а вдруг пожар». Вот и накаркал, непонятый гений! Ро уже начал молиться, чтобы Ян не вынес своё добро из мастерской, как вдруг ему попался исцарапанный железный ящик с красноречивым рисунком, объяснявшим, что, куда и кому натянут за посягательство на содержимое. Если бы Ро не знал Яна, он бы поверил этой угрозе. А так он откинул крышку и достал очередное чудо воспалённой инженерной мысли – лебедку с магнитом. Да, «краб» шло изобретению куда больше, но задумываться над названием стартапа было не время. Ро прицепил игрушку крюком к поясу и влез обратно на третий ярус, где, повиснув на перилах, сидел Шон.

 

— Эй, подъём! — бодро сказал Ро. — Части тела на вынос собрать и постараться не растерять по дороге!

 

— Мы куда-то идём? — сонно спросил механик. Ро не ответил, просто бодро зашагал к лестницам и полез на верхние ярусы. Шон последовал за ним. Две пары ботинок с металлическими вставками гремели по ступенькам. Ро из чистого любопытства приложил руку к стене за лестницей и тут же отдёрнул её, шипя и скалясь от какого-то мазохистского ощущения собственной правоты — помещение нагревалось чертовски быстро. По ту сторону стены слышалось рычание огня; можно было даже начать беспокоиться, что болты не выдержат температуры.

 

Они поднялись на шестой ярус, над ними был неровный потолок и бугрившийся огромным железным прыщом купол с круглым люком, закрывавшимся и снаружи, и изнутри. Ро не сразу вспомнил о его существовании, во-первых, потому что эти штуки давно собирались заменить. А во-вторых, потому что просто не привык смотреть наверх, в небе не было ничего важного, если только не шёл кислотный дождь или метеориты не падали, вот на такое стоило взглянуть. От люка их отделяло метров пять. Ро снял с пояса краба и принялся рассматривать, пытаясь вспомнить, как это чудо работает. Главное, чтобы оно не развалилось или не взорвалось у него в руках, как это всегда бывало. Он отжал рычаг на катушке, спрятанной в плоской металлической коробке с намагниченной лентой на боку и, удерживая крюк в руке, бросил катушку вверх. Она прилипла к потолку с первого раза. Ро попробовал повиснуть на лебёдке, проверяя прочность, та принялась тут же втягиваться обратно, поднимая его далеко не пушинистое тело вверх. Шон удивлённо тёр глаза, глядя на удаляющуюся фигуру Ро.

 

— А как же я? Эй! — Вдруг механик понял весь смысл ситуации. Он принялся оглядываться по сторонам, ища ответа, но видел только балконы ярусов в отсеке, дым, сползавший по стенам, алые сполохи, танцующие в вентиляционных шахтах, которые вели в соседние отсеки. Ро висел под потолком и, сцепив зубы, чтобы не ругаться особенно громко, пытался разобраться с заржавевшим замком люка. «Тут нажать, там потянуть, потом повернуть… Чёрт, Ян делал замок на случай, если у него в мастерской окажутся врата преисподней?» — не мог понять он. Наконец он разгадал последовательность рычагов, но последний заржавел настолько, что Ро вывихнул себе два пальца, пытаясь нажать его. Это ему удалось, когда мужчина на всякий случай пару раз ухитрился ударить ботинком по всей конструкции — крышка люка жалобно пискнула, но всё-таки открылась. Ро упёрся ногами в стену купола, зависая под крышкой, и принялся толкать её наверх. Краб жалобно скрипел и трещал, грозясь вот-вот разлететься на части. Ро сделал последний рывок, и тяжёлая металлическая крышка, наконец, открылась. Не полностью, механизм весь проржавел — времена настали холодные, и никто не открывал люки, чтобы проветрить помещение. Однако зазор был достаточный, чтобы выпустить Ро наружу. Он пролез, цепляясь за ржавые края, а потом выпрямился в полный рост и парой пинков открыл крышку до конца. Шон с видом брошенного щенка скакал под люком, то поскуливая, то начиная ругаться. Ро снова поколдовал над катушкой и сбросил её вниз, удерживая в руках крюк. Цеплять его за край люка было небезопасно — мало ли, соскользнёт ещё, и тогда уж точно конец представлению. Сам Ро покрепче упёрся ногами и скомандовал Шону: «хватайся!». Повторять дважды не пришлось. Шон схватился за лебёдку и полез наверх. Катушка следовала за ним, сматывая лебёдку, периодически хлопая механика по заднице, как бы намекая, что можно было бы и побыстрее. На последних двух метрах Ро сам вытянул механика, не в силах удерживать больше крюк — металл безжалостно впивался в ладонь и резал её до мяса. Шон выполз на крышу и несколько минут лежал неподвижно, нервно хихикая. Ро вернул крышку на место и запер замок. От вида механика и собственных изодранных не в первый раз рук на ум ему приходила запоздалая мысль, что, может, им ничего и не грозило, и можно было не покидать отсек. Глотнувший кислорода мозг принялся ошалело рефлексировать, прикидывая все неосуществлённые варианты спасения.

 

Мужчина посмотрел вниз — во внутреннем дворе собралась толпа. Эвакуацию закончили, отсек изолировали от остальных и теперь просто ждали, пока всё не прогорит. Спасать что-либо в таком случае было бессмысленно, разве что самих себя. Пахло жареным мясом, кипящим маслом и углями. Почти что аппетитно, если не учитывать источник запаха. Внизу кто-то заметил Ро и принялся махать ему. Мужчина собирался дойти до ближайшего жилого отсека и спуститься там, даже протащить на себе Шона, если будет нужно. Он махнул людям внизу и вернулся к механику, перекинул его руку себе через шею и собирался уже сделать шаг в сторону седьмого сектора, как вдруг под ногами у него что-то взорвалось. Неровная крыша ушла из-под ног, напоследок Ро приложился к ней спиной и затылком и, раскинув руки, кульком свалился на пустырь.

 

Видимо, кто-то сделал заначку спирта или бензина в вентиляционной шахте, но об этом Ро подумал уже позже, когда очнулся с сотрясением и вывихом плеча. Шону повезло меньше, падение с крыши Кольца — это вам не шутки. К телу тут же порхнули медики, и поломанный обгорелый Шон исчез за дверями лазарета.

 

 

 

      **II**

 

Ро смутно помнил железный ящик с кривым крестом, выцарапанным на боках и крышке — это тяжеленная махина, которую медики таскают с собой повсюду. Её грохот возвещает об их прибытии где-то за полчаса до фактического появления медицинской помощи. Кто-то из немногочисленных служителей милосердия обработал ссадины Ро, налепил припарки, перевязал вывихнутое запястье и пожелал мужчине не сдохнуть. Последнее напутствие было вызвано тем, что Ро был роста немаленького, и тащить его в местный морг было бы проблематично, уж лучше пусть сам приходит. Медицина в Кольце была на сравнительно высоком уровне. Чего стоило хотя бы то, что она была. О статистике выздоровлений говорить было рано, но лечили по принципу: «захочешь умереть, не умрёшь, а если умрёшь, то это не мы».

 

      Рядом с ним остался Ян. Он как раз был главным механиком Кольца, и с него должны были потребовать отчёт о пожаре, когда всё окончательно прогорит. Яну было за пятьдесят, что по меркам Новых Городов считалось сверхпреклонным возрастом. В нём чувствовалась военная выправка и готовность без раздумий дать в зубы первому, кто решит посмеяться над его увечьями. На левой руке Яна не было пальцев, только пять обрубков с тонкими полосами шрамов, а вся правая сторона лица, шеи и груди, и вся рука были обварены кипятком. Шрамы выглядели тошнотворно, а при сочетании с орлиными чертами лица механика и хищными, почти кровожадными серыми глазами, вызывали желание обойти мужчину по широкой дуге. Настолько широкой, чтобы Ян, по возможности, скрывался за горизонтом. К тому же он брился налысо, что не добавляло ему привлекательности, а лишь делало его ещё более похожим на инопланетного захватчика. Но люди, знавшие Яна, могли сказать, что это добрейшей души человек, прекрасно знающий своё дело. Кто же виноват, что ему «свезло» родиться с таким лицом, словно он зол на весь мир? Для Ро он был почти что братом. Они познакомились в самый первый день, когда ещё были Старые Города. Тогда Ян взял Ро под свою защиту и прекрасно справлялся со своим внезапно проснувшимся родительским инстинктом. Особенно когда в нём не было необходимости.

    Ян сидел на земле, рядом с Ро. Уносить раненого было некуда: в Кольце теперь была давка, да и, опять же, тяжёлый, гад. Поэтому мужчина расположился поудобнее на сухой земле и закурил. Он с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдал, как догорает пожар, потом лёгким взглядом следил за облаками, проплывавшими по начавшему светлеть небу. Нечасто на долю Яна выпадало такое спокойное утро, но раз рабочее место сгорело, можно было никуда не торопиться. Первая волна паники после пожара спала, теперь народ впал в то состояние, когда сидишь, обхватив руками колени, покачиваешься вперёд-назад и думаешь с нескрываемым ужасом: «что же будет дальше?» И вроде бы понимаешь, что ничего страшного, но так нужно сгустить краски, что не замечаешь и в самом деле начинаешь верить своим же вымыслам. Тогда только успевай бороться с паникой. Собственно, чем теперь все и занимались. Некоторые дети, далёкие от всеобщего психоза в виде «положенных эмоций», бегали с бутылками воды и поливали металлические стены и ворота, а потом с восторгом смотрели, как, шипя, капли прыгают по раскалённому железу.

 

      Ро никак не мог уловить момент, когда приходил в сознание. Казалось, его мозг работал постоянно, даже в отключке решая какие-то задачи в фоновом режиме. Во всяком случае, седину Ро объясняли именно непрерывным напряжением. Ему не было ещё тридцати пяти, а голова сияла на солнце белизной отдельных прядей, как шапка айсберга. Волосы он постоянно завязывал в хвост. Когда-то они доставали до лопаток, но после недавнего инцидента с горючим маслом длину пришлось существенно сократить и теперь кое-как срезанные патлы едва прикрывали уши. При достаточно высоком росте он напоминал какого-то персонажа новых, ещё не выдуманных сказок, и старался поддерживать имидж. В частности — зарабатывал новые шрамы. Всё его тело было покрыто следами от ножей, пуль и ожогов. Причём, самые жуткие, как правило, были заполучены самым дурацким образом: сел на гвоздь или оступился и чуть не упал глазом на какую-то острую деталь. Глаз остался цел, а вот половины брови не стало. Ян предложил пририсовывать каждый день, за что получил в зубы — Ро знал, что, несмотря на увечья, друг ещё в состоянии огребать и давать сдачи. В результате потасовки он заработал ещё один шрам — ожог у основания шеи. Когда его спрашивали «как?», он говорил: «заигрались». Не говорить же, что это он сам перевернул на себя один из стеллажей в ремонтном отсеке, когда привалился к нему, чтобы перевести дыхание. На тот момент они с Яном успели даже перемирие заключить, а после такой мести со стороны судьбы можно было говорить и о вечном мире. Несмотря на шрамы…. Вернее, не смотря на них и глядя на самого Ро против солнца или вообще в темноте, мужчину можно было назвать симпатичным. Было в его загорелом лице с прямыми чертами и квадратной челюстью что-то притягательное, но зачастую всё внимание привлекали его глаза. Смотреть в них долго было сложно, сам цвет — пронзительно голубой — казался радиоактивным. Тогда собеседники обычно переключались на длинный раздваивающийся шрам, спускавшийся с линии роста волос к левому глазу. Ещё один шрам тянулся через неровную щетину от правого угла рта к челюсти, поэтому улыбка Ро была не лучшим зрелищем, но без неё он выглядел людоедом. Поэтому в лицо ему старались не смотреть.

 

 

      Он был вроде местного героя-спасителя. Если пропадал караван или нужно было перегнать машину в каком-нибудь небезопасном направлении, обращались именно к нему. Ро представлял Кольцо на совете Новых Городов и неплохо справлялся. Настолько неплохо, что лишний раз к ним старались не лезть, разве что только по делу и только с взаимной выгодой — настолько умело он держался, выставляя себя знатоком всего, что только творилось на Пустоши. Он был из тех людей, которые чудесным образом попали в мир своих грёз. В Старых Городах он бы умер от старости директором какой-нибудь конторы, может быть, оставив после себя кучу статей в жёлтой прессе и родственников, грызущих друг друга из-за его шизанутого завещания. Нет, Ро был рождён для Нового Мира, чтобы стать в нём героем — так он считал и действовал соответственным образом. Несмотря на то, что в условиях Пустоши высвободить внутреннего ребёнка, не наигравшегося в супергероев, было равносильно смерти — Ро каким-то чудесным образом умудрился выжить и прославиться. По крайней мере пару лет назад. Он был из тех, кто втайне мечтал сжечь всё к чёртовой матери и создать что-то совершенно новое, и когда ему представилась возможность приложиться к краеугольному камню новой жизни, Ро не тратил ни секунды на раздумья. То, что из краеугольного камня получился какой-то фаллический символ, указывавший в будущее, и кто в этом виноват — это другой вопрос, которым пока задаваться было слишком рано. Большое видится на расстоянии, так сказать.

 

      С Ро можно было поговорить на все темы, кроме прошлого. Того, что было до Новых Городов. Он ещё мог рассказать о том, как жил в тоннелях метро вместе с первыми жителями будущего Кольца, но и об этом он вспоминал с неохотой. Прежние дни по большей части выветрились, и Ро оставался перед будущим, стоя на зыбучих песках своей памяти с осколками прошлого и настоящего, среди которых было и его имя. Был ли он Рональдом, Робертом, Роджером или Роландом? Была ли это его жизнь с плазменным телевизором и двухместной кроватью? Теперь это было не важно. Теперь он был героем. Подобием живой легенды.

 

— Ян, — сказал он, не открывая глаз. Присутствие друга он определял по запаху гари, который, хочешь-не хочешь, а преследовал механика. — Какую дрянь ты куришь? Воняет мертвечиной.

 

— Это не я, — усмехнулся Ян и выдохнул в лицо Ро облако дыма. Мужчина нахмурился и сел, разгоняя сизые клубы. — Этой дрянью воняет везде, видимо, в отсеке сгорело что-то не то. Мусор или крысы, хер их знает, зато хоть избавимся от них.

 

— Больше не будет жареных в двигателе крыс, — задумчиво сказал Ро, оценивая ущерб.

 

— Мясца захотелось? — безразлично спросил Ян, просто чтобы поддержать беседу. После каждого приключения Ро впадал в какую-то непродолжительную депрессию, длившуюся полчаса-час от силы. В это время от него нельзя было добиться ни одного слова, и Яна это беспокоило. Вроде бы, за такой срок пора и привыкнуть, но он не мог и постоянно тормошил Ро, выводя того из себя.

 

— Н-да, — протянул механик, видя, как Ро начинает поддаваться упадническим мыслям. — День, начавшийся с пожара, будет… — сказал он и ткнул Ро беспалой рукой в бок, выбивая хоть какую-нибудь реакцию.

 

— Жарким, — сказал мужчина и мысленно повесил на себя табличку: «не влезай – убьёт», которую понимали все без исключения.

 

      Минут пятнадцать он просто сверлил взглядом стену. Ян всё беспокоился, что за таким состоянием последуют припадки самобичевания, поэтому считал своим долгом присматривать за «младшим». Правда, он не особо знал, что будет делать в случае припадка, но был уверен, что сможет решить все проблемы по мере поступления. Вдруг Ро резко откинулся назад, раскинув руки в стороны, и с улыбкой, никак не вязавшейся с его недавним состоянием, устремил взгляд в небо. Ян мысленно перекрестился и выдохнул – младшего отпустило, значит, одной заботой меньше.

 

— Чёрт. У меня там гамак сгорел, — нахмурился Ро. Гамак был одним из его самых ценных трофеев, полученных ещё в первые вылазки. Он был сделан из плотной и лёгкой ткани и в процессе использования оказался крайне многофункциональным приобретением: при желании, его можно было превратить в палатку, да и в качестве камуфляжа он неплохо подходил. Потерю гамака Ро оплакивал отчаяннее, чем всё остальное снаряжение, которое оставалось на месте его ночёвки.

 

— Ну, наконец-то, — фыркнул Ян. — Не придётся больше за тобой по всяким херовинам лазать, — заметив, что друга это не утешило, механик сделал скорбную мину и с видом человека, не налазавшегося под крышей Кольца всякий раз, когда нужно было найти Ро по какому-нибудь срочному делу, сказал. — Ну, пока что найдём тебе спальник.

 

— Спальник? — скептично фыркнул Ро. — «Мусорный мешок» ты хотел сказать?

 

— Да, только для людей.

 

— Именно. Нет, нахрен, — махнул он рукой. — Мне ваши спальники: прирежут, пока спишь, — не заметишь.

 

— А ты дырки для рук сделай, — предложил Ян.

 

— И что это будет за порнография?

 

— Молчать. На безрыбье и скелет рыбы выглядит обедом класса люкс, — цыкнул Ян. — Сделаешь ты себе новый гамак. Перегон в Муравейник как раз через пару дней, подыщешь что-нибудь. Не на голой земле же пока спать.

 

— Да-да, — безразлично ответил Ро, мыслями находясь где-то далеко. — Заодно нужно найти мародёров. Какие-то выблядки прирезали семью на границе, женщину с ребёнком из наших.

 

— Опять каннибалы? — спросил Ян, привыкший к тому, как Ро прыгал с темы на тему. Мародёры были не лучшим предметом разговора, но куда интереснее погоды или спальных мешков.

 

— Нет, этого добра теперь почти не осталось. К счастью… Это просто отморозки, их, скорее всего, выгнали из того же самого Муравейника или Улья. Пули не считают, убивают без разбору. Поморники взялись найти их – гады напали на их караван.

 

— На караван? — удивлённо сказал Ян. — Тогда они должны быть какими-то элитными отморозками.

 

— В караване было три машины, всего-то, — фыркнул Ро.

 

— А, тогда всё нормально, — усмехнулся Ян и затушил бычок. — Тогда просто суицидники.

 

— Идиоты.

 

— Дилетанты, — согласно кивнул Ян.

 

      Они снова замолчали и рассеянно уставились на небо. Оно уже посветлело достаточно, чтобы на его фоне можно было различить обрывки облаков. В ближайшие недели должны были начаться дожди, и теперь погода решила напоследок побаловать их солнечными днями. Чувствовалась в этом жестокая насмешка того, что можно было бы назвать высшими силами, потому что такую спокойную солнечную погоду под конец лета ждали две недели назад, а вместо этого получили песчаные бури. И вот, пара дней долгожданного затишья должна была резко кончиться под задорное «хрен там!» какого-то пьяного бога погоды и смениться резкой, пробирающей до костей сыростью. В такой ситуации главное помнить, что могло быть ещё хуже, так что стоит просто радоваться. По такому принципу протекала вся жизнь в Кольце, и — знаете? — особо никто не жаловался. Все претерпевались к голоду, к отсутствию нормальной пищи, к отоплению, которого всё не было. Это умение выживать внушало уважение и ужас, поэтому в Новых Городах не очень любили жителей Кольца. Кто знает, на что они способны, если могут жить вот так? В глубине души Ро понимал, что подобное выживание неправильно, но одновременно с этим испытывал почти детский восторг, какой-то частью сознания не до конца соглашаясь с тем, что происходящее не было комиксом или фильмом, или просто плодом его собственного воображения. Он видел другие Новые Города — чертовски правдоподобные — пусть погрязшие в разбое и работорговле, но там жители были куда свободнее. И опять шаблон надламывался в этом моменте. Те, другие люди, делились на богатых и бедных, торговали рабами и наркотиками, заказывали мародёрам грабежи караванов, в то время как Кольцо совершенно честно вело свои дела, демонстрируя почти полную независимость во всех сферах. Но много ли приносила такая честность? Возможно, приторговывая рабами, они смогли бы позволить себе хотя бы ма-а-аленькую золотую горочку из продуктов. После этой мысли следовала болезненная пощёчина самому себе. Ро был потомком свободного государства, где все люди равны в своих правах, и считал своим долгом поддерживать идеалы свободы. Он верил, что рано или поздно всё уляжется, и народ вернётся к той жизни, от которой им пришлось отказаться ввиду скатившегося на них хаоса, и хотя бы один город должен стать паровозом, который потащит за собой все остальные. Какого лешего этим паровозом должно было стать Кольцо — чёрт его знает. Через несколько лет статус города-пионера скорее всего перейдёт птице покрупнее и побогаче, а сейчас на все зачатки «демократии» смотрели, как на цирк уродов.

 

      В запястье постепенно нарастала тянущая боль. Вывих, видимо, получился очень даже серьёзным, а обезболивающие перестало действовать. Если было обезболивающее, значит, перевязывала его Джейн — такая благодать простым смертным не положена. Мужчина довольно усмехнулся своим мыслям относительно длинноволосой сестры милосердия, ломавшей пальцы за одни только косые взгляды в её сторону, но превращавшейся в такую кошечку рядом с ним. Хотя даже ему она постоянно показывала характер, например, бинтовала кое-как, прекрасно зная, что Ро и сам в состоянии сделать всё, как надо. Тихо ругаясь, Ро принялся левой рукой перебинтовывать руку заново. Амбидекстром он не был, а заявиться к Джейн и потребовать, чтобы она нормально выполняла свою работу, не давала гордость. Ну, и осознание, что если он зайдёт к Джейн, то обратно выйдет ой как нескоро.

      Медики всё ходили по пустырю, Ро даже рассмотрел фигурку Джейн возле стены шестого сектора. Стройную, казалось, готовую надломиться под весом грохочущего ящика, с косой, бьющей по спине, как хлыст, при каждом шаге. Несколько секунд он наблюдал за ней, а потом снова прошёлся взглядом по внутреннему двору. При пожаре пострадали многие, жареным мясом до сих пор воняло, хотя обожжённых механиков уже отнесли в медотсек. А возле двенадцатого сектора голодные жители уже занимали врытые в землю столы несмотря на неаппетитное начало дня.

— Народ идёт завтракать, — растормошил друга Ян. — Пойдём, раз уж не спишь.

 

— С вами поспишь, — протянул Ро, но всё-таки поднялся и пошёл вслед за механиком. — Много ваших пострадало?

 

— Не очень. Говнишко запеклось, но не более того. Мы всех быстро вывели, — махнул рукой Ян. — Но я честно не помню, чтоб когда-нибудь у нас так сильно горело.

 

— Вот и я не помню, — согласился Ро. — Черте что творится! Каннибалы, мародёры, карантин, теперь ещё и пожар.

 

— В десятом всё ещё карантин? — спросил Ян, прекрасно зная ответ.

 

— Да. Вот его придётся выжигать, Генерал вчера отдал приказ. Мальчишка Саманты бегал в Лес, искал парнишу, на которого напали мародёры, и принёс росток. И что ты думаешь? На следующее утро почти весь отсек цветёт и пахнет. Мальчишка в прострации, а матери повезло – работала ночью в другой части крепости.

 

— Но она всё равно повесилась. А так была бы с сыном, — задумчиво протянул Ян, стоя в очереди на раздачу. Стоявший перед ним сосед обернулся и, почесав затылок, сказал:

 

— А я думал, она вены вскрыла.

 

— Она повесилась на том же крюке, где была надпись «Карантин. Ожидается зачистка», — уверенно сказал Ян. — Мы как раз тем утром замеряли, сколько смеси понадобится для чистки. С этой зеленью всегда так.

 

      Лес составлял основную проблему для населения Пустоши. Сразу после того, как всё со свистом полетело в задницу, появился Лес. Не совсем понятно, замедлил ли он это свободное падение или, наоборот, ускорил, но веселья людям он подкинул однозначно. Подпитанная радиацией природа озверела, как нализавшаяся валерьянки кошка, и сперва начала просто активно цвести и благоухать, заставляя людей утратить бдительность от умиления, а потом вдруг принялась захватывать километры всего, что человечество отвоёвывало долгие годы. Причём захват проводился по тактике Блицкрига, и в течение долгого времени она не встречала сопротивления. Люди просто сбегали. «Что такого?» — сказал бы тогда какой-нибудь ботаник. Природа и природа, цветочки-лепесточки, пестики-тычинки и прочие радости… Но нет. Не совсем. Растения пусть и были основной движущей силой, которая позволяла Лесу распространяться всё дальше по территориям рода человеческого, но составляли всего лишь полбеды. Ещё четверть составляли животные, постоянно сбегавшие в неведомые чащи. А вот сто пятьдесят процентов опасности были недоступны человеческому глазу. Достаточно было человеку оказаться в Лесу, как он впадал в коматозное состояние и «пускал корни». В прямом смысле. Первое время оставшиеся в доступе учёные думали, что всё дело в каком-то новом виде растения, которое вырастало вокруг человека со страшной скоростью, поглощая его, но последние из выживших учёных опровергли эту теорию вместе с доброй сотней мифов о духах Леса и пришельцах. Они назвали эту штуку «Симбионт» — маленькая бактерия, проживающая в растительных клетках и позволяющая Лесу размножаться во всех местах Вселенной. Получалась настоящая «Зелёная революция», которую нужно было сдержать прежде, чем всё человечество превратилось бы в одну здоровенную грядку. Чем люди и занимались, выжигая почву и расширяя Пустошь, избавляясь от всяких форм жизни на корню. Пока что это помогало, но с течением лет все понимали, что нужно будет искать другое решение проблемы.

 

      Отсек, в который попало растение, нужно было изолировать и обработать огнём и всякими химикатами, которые хранились в крепости. Шутка в том, что недавний пожар бушевал совсем рядом с хранилищем. Оно было под землёй, но кто знает, вдруг попалась какая-нибудь шальная искра? Но об этом они не узнают, пока всё не прогорит, а пока можно было потешить себя надеждой на лучшее и пожрать.

 

***

 

      Кормили в Кольце не очень. Продукты до сих пор доставали из подземных хранилищ, хотя с недавних пор каким-то умельцам удалось разбить на внутреннем дворе огородик и выращивать в нём репу, но толку от этого было мало — в большинство тарелок не попадала даже грязь с этой репы, что уж говорить о самом овоще. Фруктов и овощей в Кольце было мало: крепость пыталась демонстрировать свою независимость, поэтому делала запрос в Муравейнике, который имел плантации, через раз. Ро после каждой поездки в Новые Города вновь задавался вопросом: что случится раньше — все умрут от голода или всё-таки заразятся Симбионтом, который вполне может оказаться в репе, выращенной на неподходящей почве? Но его мало кто слушал, в конце концов, жителей Кольца не ставили перед выбором, единственным их вариантом было «жри, что дают». И они питались, как животные, лишь бы не умереть. Ходили слухи, что в Кольце больше продуктов, чем дают заморенному населению. Одной суровой зимой несколько молодцов взялись за ломы и разворотили целый отсек, крича, что чувствуют запах еды. Хранилища действительно были, там хранились ящики с заготовками для зимовки и небольшим количеством зерна, которое можно было высадить и попробовать взрастить на внутреннем дворе крепости, но парни об этом не знали и устроили себе и соседям праздник живота, параллельно повторяя, что это еда Генерала и его товарищей, которые пируют тем, чего недодали простому народу. Что ж, люди, знающие Генерала, сразу поняли, что после таких слов все смутьяны умерли сытыми. А Генерал, чтобы доказать свою непричастность к общему голоду, ел вместе со всеми в общей столовой. Как он это делал — Ро никак не мог понять: отвратительнее еды в столовой были только лица тех, кто её ел. Даже у соседей при виде друг друга за столом наворачивались слёзы на глаза, а Генерал всё ел и нахваливал, даже когда менялся тарелками с кем-нибудь, чтобы доказать, что он такой же, как все его люди. Хотя многие списывали это на старческий маразм.

 

      Генерал был самым старым правителем в Новых Городах. Он родился и вырос в Старом Городе, умом оставаясь в прошлом веке с уверенностью, что счёты и деление в столбик лучше этих ваших суперкомпьютеров. Он прожил около восьмидесяти лет, из них почти пятьдесят прослужив в армии. Эти факты не делали ему особой чести в глазах других городов. Люди не понимали, как можно доверять целый город в руки вояке преклонного возраста, особенно когда настало относительно мирное время. Ро тоже не понимал и на все вопросы на эту тему пожимал плечами и говорил: «живём же как-то». Генерал был лыс и напоминал оплавившуюся свечу: голова у него маленькая, на тонкой шее, плечи костлявые, грудь впалая, а вот живот свисал почти как на двенадцатом месяце беременности пятернёй. Кто-то особенно умный сказал, что у старика грыжа от травмы, полученной ещё в старое время, но Генерал с возрастом всё упрямее отказывался ложиться под нож. К тому же у него были проблемы с дыханием и сосудами, и для большинства его друзей и недругов живучесть старикана при таком букете болезней была восьмым чудом света. Ну, или первым. Если подумать, то после всех событий пятнадцатилетней давности счётчик можно было и обнулить. А Генералу, казалось, льстили нескрываемые пожелания скорой смерти. Он продолжал криво ухмыляться даже несмотря на то, что едва передвигал ногами и со дня на день должен был двинуть кони. В последние месяцы у его ног постоянно увивался Динго. Мальчишка двадцати лет, щуплый, с быстрыми глазёнками на узком остром лице. С самого первого дня все отметили в нём желание по-быстрому пробиться в серые кардиналы, и, судя по тому, каким доверием проникся к парню Генерал, мальчишка своего добивался. К тому же он показал себя настоящим психом, а может, с головой-то у него как раз всё было нормально, и он просто был слишком умным трусом: он всегда оглядывался и стрелял без предупреждения. Поэтому когда ему попытались «намекнуть», что он не нужен в большой игре, то несчастный посол народа получил пулю в печень. После этого любимца Генерала возненавидели почти все. Единственная проблема была в этом «почти» — у мальчишки были слишком влиятельные покровители, против воли которых не рискнули бы идти даже самые яростные борцы за справедливость. Особенно зная, что могут остаться свидетели.

      

      И так уж получилось, что этим погожим утром, во время тошнотворного завтрака бурой жижей с размоченным в ней куском хлеба, Ро и Ян встретились взглядами с Генералом. Из-за своей катаракты старик, может быть, и не разглядел бы их, но сидевший рядом Динго тут же доложил своему хозяину, что за соседним столом сидят люди, которые, по сути, обязаны разобраться с последствиями пожара. Хотите испортить человеку утро — напомните ему о его обязанностях! Динго умудрился сделать это одним лишь взглядом и движением головы. Ро с Яном мгновенно подобрались, готовые к серьёзному разговору. Хотя, понятие «серьёзность» тут было почти неуместно. Генерал криво усмехнулся, словно всё было в лучшем виде, и задорно произнёс своим сиплым от старости голосом:

 

— Ну что, ребятки, разберётесь с этим пожаришкой? — Ян еле сдержался, чтобы не воткнуть кому-нибудь в глаз вилку после обращения к нему, пятидесятилетнему мужику, «ребятки». От слова «пожаришко» ему захотелось придушить сначала Динго, а потом и старикана. Если бы это как-то помогло сделать мир лучше, то механик, несомненно, так и сделал бы, но Ро осадил его одним взглядом. Его тоже бесила такая манера речи Генерала, которому всё казалось какой-то мелочью просто потому, что не ему разгребать всё свалившееся на их головы дерьмо, но Ро умел в такие моменты быть обаятельным мужиком, не умеющим злиться в принципе и не способным к сарказму от природы. А потом он просто шёл и избивал первое, что под руку подвернётся. Или умудрялся затрахать Джейн чуть ли не до полусмерти, если она была не против. Но чаще избивал какую-нибудь сваю — девица вертела им, как хотела.

 

— Да, сэр, — почти так же бодро ответил Ро, стараясь не замечать скалившегося Динго. Солнце запуталось в рыжих, торчавших во все стороны волосах парня, и подсветило его шевелюру, так что получился самый настоящий веснушчатый дьявол с револьвером во внутреннем кармане куртки. — И с пожаришкой, и с заразишкой, и хоть со всем злишком в этом лучшем из миров.

 

— Так держать! Зачистку проведите по плану, в два часа, — сказал старик и зачем-то сверился со старыми карманными часами, которые уже пятнадцать лет были не тик-так.

 

— Ага, обязательно, — кивнул Ян. — Только хранилище вскроем, если только весь отсек не сварился, иначе придётся…— он осёкся. В разговоре с Генералом лучше не использовать слово «иначе» или какие-либо выражения, в которых можно заподозрить попытку отказа. Можно, конечно, попытаться, если некого терять, но у Яна был целый список незавершённых дел.

 

— Сделаем, — закончил за него Ро, непринуждённо махнув рукой.

 

      Генерал кивнул, доел свою похлёбку и, тяжело поднявшись, пошёл по своим делам. Чем он занимался — это был отдельный вопрос. Нет, в своё время он сделал очень и очень многое, он вёл людей за собой ещё с заката старого времени, построил город на пустом месте и сделал его единственным в своём роде. Для Ро он был почти отцом, позволившим стать тем, кто он есть теперь. Пусть старик и говорил, что ему противна эта тоталитарная система, в первые годы никто не жаловался — было не до демократии, а потом просто привыкли. Однако сейчас положение Генерала держалось исключительно на заслугах прошлого. Самым жутким было то, что преемника ему никто не придумал. Ходил слух, что за главенство будут бороться Ро и Динго, но пока он не имел под собой никаких оснований. Тем не менее, народ начинал запасаться попкорном. Ян как-то пытался намекнуть другу, что это хорошая идея. Ро даже согласился, но дальше разговор не пошёл.

 

— И как? — спросил у него Ян, когда Генерал с Динго скрылись в одном из отсеков. — Что нам делать, если всё сварилось к чёртовой матери?

 

— Нормально, всё сделаем, — успокоил его Ро. — Вскроем какой-нибудь боковой тоннель в крайнем случае. Или тупик разберём, не может всё быть так плохо.

 

      Ян недоверчиво покачал головой.

 

— Всё может в любой момент стать ещё хуже.

 

— Это-то ясно, — отмахнулся Ро. — Но как насчёт надежды? — развёл он руками с видом человека, объясняющего ему одному понятную шутку. Ян обречённо выдохнул и кивнул.

 

— Тогда как будем действовать?

 

— Возьми своих ребят, чтобы достали химикаты из второго сектора и тащили их к карантинной зоне. Пусть начнут впрыскивать их в вентиляцию. Я потом уже мы с огнём подоспеем. Посмотрим, что осталось от ремонтного, и тогда уж… Кстати, ты не помнишь причину пожара?

 

— Рванул двигатель махины, которую нам пригнали из Улья. Чтоб мы ещё раз что-то взяли у бандитов!

 

— Они не бандиты, — попробовал осадить его Ро.

 

— Они работорговцы и перепродают чужое добро, награбленное или скупленное. Готов поспорить, это их ублюдки вырезали наших. А теперь из-за них по Кольцу гуляет зараза! — всё больше распалялся механик. Ро схватил его за беспалую кисть и болезненно вывернул сустав прежде, чем Ян поднимет панику.

 

— Про заразу можно и потише, — напряжённо сказал он и отпустил руку товарища. — Не хватало ещё, чтоб слухи всякие пошли.

 

— Да-да, извиняй. Ты знаешь, как я обожаю эту дрянь.

 

      Ро кивнул, в очередной раз прощая Яну приступ паранойи. Старик обожал периодически раздувать проблемы до вселенских масштабов, находить виноватых и рисовать словами картины в духе «Конец всего живого».

 

— Ладно, пока никто не сказал нам, что мы в жопе, можно действовать по старому плану, — сказал Ро. — Берём пилы и вскрываем отсек. С пожаром разберёмся потом, сперва — зараза.

 

** III **

 

Пришлось порядком потрудиться, чтобы в конце концов открыть ворота в ремонтный отсек. Механики, уцелевшие после пожара и готовые оценивать ущерб, так громко матерились, пытаясь раздвинуть железные створки, что вскоре за этим шоу разве что из космоса не наблюдали. Видимо, в отсеке рухнула какая-то конструкция, а может, металл просто оплавился. Так или иначе, пришлось доставать пилы и в шесть рук выпиливать себе дорогу внутрь. Когда наконец неровный лист металла упал, Кольцо вычихнуло огромное облако пыли и пепла во внутренний двор.

 

— Шикарно, — почти довольно, как после стакана какой-нибудь крепкой дряни, протянул Ян, стирая с лица чёрный налёт. — Вскрывайте крышу и сделайте ещё несколько окон — будем проветривать.

 

— Соседние отсеки не повреждены, но их тоже нужно проветрить, — добавил Ро, но, поймав взгляд Яна, дававший понять, кто тут главный, со снисходительной усмешкой решил уступить командование главному механику.

 

— Вы, трое, — скомандовал Ян своим ребятам – один едва стоял на ногах после сотрясения, но, видимо, ему очень не хотелось оставаться в лазарете, двое других поддерживали его, как пьяного, — займитесь вентиляцией. Остальные будут проверять хранилище вместе со мной.

 

      Ро вместе с Яном и ещё парой человек вошли в отсек. В воздухе висела гарь, так что пришлось достать фонари и намотать на лица куски ткани, чтобы хоть как-то продолжить путь. В голове Ро постоянно тикали часы, напоминавшие, что пока они топчутся на пороге, на другой стороне Кольца вовсю разрастается зараза, которую придётся травить не один день. Группа пересекла отсек и вошла в небольшой тоннель, делающий крюк по первому этажу и заканчивающийся дверью с кодовым замком, напоминавшим сейфы из шпионских фильмов двадцатого века: такие, с большими вращающимися колёсами. Мужчины усмехнулись воспоминаниям; поколение Новых Городов уже не понимало шуточек про Джеймса Бонда и – о, Боже! – Гарри Поттера. Книг в их суровой реальности почти не сохранилось, поэтому такие истории, как «Властелин Колец», «Гарри Поттер» и сюжеты про супергероев Marvel и DC стали чем-то вроде устного народного творчества. Со временем они видоизменялись, и уж точно больше не воспринимались так, как во времена сверкающих цифровых вывесок и телеэкранов во всю стену.

 

      Благодаря своему расположению и относительной чистоте – туда промасленные рабочие без надобности не заходили – хранилище избежало участи всего остального отсека. Разве что воздух в тоннеле нагрелся, как в духовке, вряд ли система вентиляции выдержала такой напор. Кто знает – химикаты могли попросту вскипеть и выпариться в воздух, в таком случае можно было советовать всему населению завернуться в простыни и ползти в сторону Леса.

 

— Так, — бодро скомандовал Ро, — в целях безопасности напоминаю вам, что может быть и хуже, поэтому советую запастись оптимистичными мыслями и опустить перегородку. Я пошёл.

 

«Химической катастрофы нам тут только не хватало», — буркнул Ян и потащил своих парней обратно, закрывая за собой тяжёлую дверь. Оказавшись в основном помещении, они принялись разгребать завалы и искать хоть что-нибудь, что могло уцелеть в пожаре — видимо, таковых предметов не было вообще, Ян не уставал костерить чью-то мать, периодически переключаясь на каких-то придурков, которые периодически отдавливали ему ноги, оступаясь на грудах покорёженного металла.

 

— Нахер восстанавливаем плавильню, — громко заявил старший механик. — Иначе мы эти куски металлического дерьма даже в Улье не продадим. Давайте, ищем, чем чертить, и думаем, как делать доменные печи на этом пепелище!

 

— Хор-р-рошая мысль! — крикнул из своего угла Ро. Он всё ещё стоял перед дверью в хранилище и вертел в руках респиратор. Он не знал, что было за дверью, но мысль о том, что единственный вдох сможет стереть его лицо с черепа, мужчина встречал с прохладной улыбкой. Респиратор был уже потрепанный, и воспользоваться им было всё равно, что сыграть в русскую рулетку: интересно, но лучше не проигрывать.

 

— Смело с твоей стороны, особенно учитывая, что прошлая плавильня взорвалась.

 

— Это, конечно, не моя механичья забота, но тебе не кажется, что пора бы и делом заняться? — выкрикнул Ян, ударяя обгорелым кулаком по стене. Ро ответил ему двумя ударами, не нужно было видеть его лицо, чтоб понять, что этот хрен скалился. Ян хотел ответить чем-то едким, но, заметив, что его помощники разбрелись по дальним углам, приподнял перегородку: Ро с фонарем в зубах сидел на полу и возился с респиратором.

 

— Да оставь ты его в покое, бога ради, или новый найди.

 

— Это трофей. Чего тебе? Технику безопасности забыл? — он схватился за ручку, готовый демонстративно опустить перегородку, но Ян одной рукой удержал её на месте. Ро вопросительно поднял бровь. — Что? — уже серьёзнее спросил он. Ян понизил голос:

 

— …Нападение, потом взрыв…. К тому же в прошлом месяце кто-то пытался подорвать дорогу, по которой идёт караван в нашу сторону и ещё... Копались в тоннеле на тракте.

 

— Ты думаешь, я этого не заметил? — фыркнул Ро. Несмотря на его возраст, который вроде как должен внушать уважение, Ян все равно относился к нему, как к туповатому школьнику. — У меня была целая теория, она сгорела вместе с рюкзаком, так что пока мы остаёмся наедине с нашими подозрениями. Без схемы заявляться к Генералу и говорить, что под нас кто-то усиленно копает (причём, буквально) – бесполезно. То есть, попробовать, конечно, можно, но мы либо ничего не добьёмся, либо добьёмся, но не того, что нужно.

 

— Ладно, — усмехнулся Ян, каждый раз поражавшийся факту, что в мире есть такие же умные люди, как он. Ну, или во всяком случае не тупее. — Осторожнее там, младший, — и, воровато оглянувшись, опустил перегородку.

 

      Ро надел респиратор и сделал несколько тестовых хлюпающих вдохов — вроде бы всё было нормально. Всякий раз осознанно идя на задание, предусматривавшее риск для здоровья и жизни, он по привитой Яном привычке проверял снаряжение, но… только проверкой всё и ограничивалось. Так Ро второй год ходил с треснувшими очками и целым ящиком неисправного инвентаря, который годился только на запчасти и хранился «на добрую память» до востребования. Как правило, от этого барахла проблем было больше, чем пользы, и там, где можно было найти решение, эти куски железа только подкидывали задач. И всё-таки Ро было легче, когда неприятности сами находили его, а не когда нужно было самому как-то изворачиваться, чтобы потом снова с чувством глубокого душевного удовлетворения пассатижами вытаскивать осколки приключений из задницы.

 

Он снова поправил респиратор и начал крутить колёса на двери, прислушиваясь к их стрекоту. Пару секунд они весело вращались, цифры слились в сплошную белую ленту, а тоннель заполнили щелчки и скрежет наскакивавших друг на друга шестерёнок, а потом раздалось резкое «клик-клак», и всё замерло. Послышался долгий глухой звук, с которым автоматически открылась щеколда последнего замка — она была начинена взрывчаткой и могла взорваться после первой же неудачной попытки открыть хранилище. Кто это придумал и зачем… Нет, в принципе, Ро знал ответ на вопрос, тем не менее, ошалелое «зачем?» в более широком смысле принималось носиться по его голове, как псих по комнате с мягкими стенами, всякий раз, как он видел эту конструкцию. Да, эта штуковина была незаменима, если их, таких гордых, сильных и независимых, решат взять нахрапом. Но то, какую опасность представляло начиненное взрывчаткой и ядами хранилище для жителей в мирное время, сводило на нет всю полезность самой задумки. Тем не менее, никакие доводы не заставили Генерала переоборудовать хранилище. «Лучше перебдеть!» — сказал он, и разговор на этом был закончен. С приближением старческого маразма эту тему и вовсе можно было не поднимать.

 

      Ро замер, сделал глубокий вдох и потянул дверь на себя, открывая её ровно настолько, чтобы можно было просунуть голову. По полу потек белёсый туман. Мужчина тихо чертыхнулся, то ли на радостях, то ли просто так, беспокойство сменило направление. Вместо вопроса: «что теперь будет: пожарище или тихая быстрая смерть?» появилось более обобщённое «ну какого хрена?». Осмелев, мужчина распахнул дверь и увидел несколько взорвавшихся баллонов, в которых хранили жидкий азот. Он всё-таки выкипел и, к счастью, заморозил всё остальное. А размораживать ядовитые вещества лучше, чем дышать ими и считать погибших. Ро облегченно выдохнул и стянул с головы противогаз. В этот момент он заметил, что маска вся в дырках, как решето, так что ею теперь можно только костер разводить. Из его рта вырвался белый пар. Идя на поводу у какого-то детского любопытства, которое нередко появляется у великовозрастных мужиков, Ро сделал несколько хрипящих вздохов, мысленно хохоча: «я дракончик», и начал рисовать пока не успевшими закоченеть пальцами на заиндевелой стене. В отсеке наступила комнатная зима, острые иглы инея покрыли железные стеллажи и канистры, превращая их в обледенелый лес. Только здесь не было того ощущения опасности и чужого взгляда, наблюдающего из темноты, какое появлялось, когда человек оказывался лицом к лицу с природой. Одно несколько расстраивало... теперь для обработки карантина нужно было использовать что-то ещё.

 

— Накрыло, да? — невозмутимо спросил стоявший в дверях Ян. Ро отшатнулся от собственного художества и затылком влетел в стеллаж. Загремело железо и ящики с химикатами, которым Ро пытался помешать упасть, поддерживая своей спиной и плечами.

 

— Черт, твою мать-то! —только и смог гаркнуть он, прежде чем закашлялся.

 

— Тут такие звуки стояли, что я решил, что ты помер и тебя прям тут начали черти жарить, — невозмутимо сказал Ян. — Значит, всё цело? Слава яйцам, — как-то без особой радости фыркнул он и закусил незажжённую самокрутку.

 

— Всё нормально. Достаём кислоту и горючее и несём размораживать.

 

      С этими словами он схватил первый попавшийся под руки ящик и понёс его во внутренний двор. Ян подхватил канистру с кислотой — его обожжённые пальцы оставили неровный след на замёрзшей поверхности, как будто приложили не человеческую кожу и плоть, а что-то рельефное и жёсткое, как кора дерева. Так-то Ян не обращал внимания на свою травму, но в иные моменты был готов сожрать сам себя с потрохами. Просто так, от отвращения.

 

      На улице Ро спросил у знакомых респиратор, который не разваливался бы при каждом вдохе, выставил канистры на крыше карантинного отсека, чтобы оттаивали, и на всякий случай чёрным маркером подписал: «Трогайте на здоровье, одним ртом больше – одним меньше». За годы своей верной службы Кольцу мужчина понял, что на первом месте в списке совершенно бесполезных фраз должны стоять: «осторожно», «не трогать», «взрывоопасно», «сохраняйте спокойствие», «всё в порядке» и все те фразочки, которые говорят друг другу влюбленные, используя «никогда» или «навсегда». Людей учит только личный опыт, так что пусть кому-нибудь наконец оторвёт руку, чтоб все остальные поняли, что красные штучки с фитильками и надписью «динамит» не имеют ничего общего с ароматическими свечами, если только вам не нравится запах пропана, горелого мяса и подпалённых волос. Вообще Ро не отличался жестокостью, но когда дело доходило до человеческой тупости — его было не остановить. Сам он сходил за адской машиной и средством массовых наказаний, поражавшим своей многофункциональностью, а по меркам того, что раньше называлось двадцатым веком — за Керхером. Машинку использовали в основном как раритет на алтаре древности — ещё чуть-чуть и ему должны были начать жертвы приносить. Сперва он был нужен для поливов и душей, а заодно грязь всякую сбивать. В общем, его добросовестно использовали по назначению, а потом как-то случайно выяснили, что механизм вообще неубиваемый. Поэтому его незаметно приспособили для распыления химикатов. Учитывая мощность этого пережитка прошлого, из древней машинки для мытья террас получилось неплохое оружие с огромным радиусом поражения и брутальным рёвом. То, что нужно.

 

      Когда полуденное солнце растопило промерзшие кислоты и сильнодействующие реактивы, Ро решил, что можно и приступать. Он натянул противогаз и резиновые перчатки до самых локтей, взял в руки орудие массового поражения и сунул дуло в вентиляционное отверстие на крыше. Пару раз ударил окованным железом ботинком по крыше, на звук определяя, не осталось ли открытых вытяжек, которые могли бы вести на улицу, и нажал на кнопку. Заревел моторчик, и Керхер начал извергать из своих некогда жёлто-чёрных недр ядовитый состав. Послышалось, как внизу что-то начинает шипеть и плавиться. Наверное, Лес в отсеке уже достигал крыши и пробрался в вентиляцию, теперь молодые побеги первыми страдали от встречи с сопротивлением со стороны жителей Кольца. Что-то пищало и взрывалось, визжало, как будто Ро напал на целую крысиную колонию. Хотя, почему «как будто»? Звери бежали к Лесу, так что не удивительно будет, если одновременно с растительностью исчезнут и грызуны. Несколько минут Ро держал Керхер включённым, затем отжал кнопку, выждал немного, потом возобновил процесс. На всё про всё ушло около двух часов — отсек большой, поэтому приходилось несколько раз обрабатывать его с разных углов. Потом Ро залил в вентиляцию горючее и поджёг. Такую операцию ему приходилось проводить не один раз, так что второго пожара быть не должно было. Пару минут он постоял, прислушиваясь, как хрустит остатками веток и лоз пламя, а затем, довольный собой, ушёл обратно к Яну. Кольцу грозил огромный ремонт.

 

      И всё-таки Ян был прав. В последнее время всё валилось из рук (Кольца в общем и Ро в частности) с завидным постоянством. Теперь ещё и огромных масштабов ремонт, который предстоял крепости. Вот-вот должна была начаться осень, а это значило, что на ремонт у них от силы полмесяца. Это было всё равно, что одна секунда. Ро понимал это, но единственным, что он мог сделать — посетовать на свою беспомощность в данной ситуации. Многих фактор того, что крепость не успеет привести себя в порядок, обнадёживал. Да, Кольцо напоминало маленькую бочку с порохом, и неудивительно, что кто-то решил обезвредить её прежде, чем всё взлетит на воздух. Будь Ро здравомыслящим человеком (с точки зрения остальных Новых Городов), он должен был первым забросить шашку динамита в самое сердце крепости. Но у Ро, кроме здравого смысла, было ещё и чувство ответственности и простая человеческая привязанность к маленькому городу, который единственный выстоял против того безумия, в которое бросились все остальные. И Ро хотел защитить этот оплот мира, ставший для него домом, самым лучшим из всех, что у него были за всю его не очень долгую жизнь. После долгого времени жизнь на Пустоши уложилась в своеобразные Кольца, как спящая змея, и в её узоре нашлось _достойное_ место для Ро. И ему нравилось быть маленьким героем своего маленького мира, и ему нравились люди, которых он защищал. Этим было всё было сказано. До поры до времени.

 

      Мужчина уже спускался с крыши, как вдруг увидел фигуру Динго, медленно тащившуюся вдоль дальней стены, уже начавшей отбрасывать тень. Парня было почти не видно, и это уже наталкивало на нехорошие мыслишки. Чтобы Динго оставил Генерала и в одиночку шатался где-то, то и дело воровато оглядываясь? Ро вернулся на крышу и быстрым шагом добежал до того отсека, где скрылся личный прихлебатель начальства, и принялся ждать. На верхних ярусах не было слышно визгливого голоса Динго, поэтому, немного подумав, Ро спустился на землю и вошёл в отсек.

 

 Обычная жилая часть выглядела так: на полах расстелены одеяла, возле дальних стен спят те, кому в ночную смену. Справа стоят несколько двухъярусных коек и висят гамаки, все эти конструкции используются детьми для игр. Это нисколько не радует пытающихся отдохнуть взрослых.

 

Ро поймал одного из мальчишек, носившегося между рядов, протянул ему завалявшуюся в кармане поделку из спаянных вместе проволочек и гаек, которые чем-то напоминали модель замка из старых времен. Мальчишка осмотрел игрушку и, видимо, оставшись довольным, вопросительно взглянул на Ро.

 

      «Куда пошёл Динго?» — вместо ответа мальчишка указал на боковой коридор. Такие коридоры в жилых отсеках вели на общие склады, где жители хранили своё барахло. Одним из девизов таких отсеков было: «приходи, кто хочет, бери, что хочешь», поэтому Ро предпочитал существовать отдельно от остальных. Хотя большинству нравилось спать вповалку и, если что, иметь право наложить руки на соседскую куртку. Собственности как таковой почти не было, как и права на неё, так что жаловаться было не на что. Ро прошёл немного вперёд, стараясь лишний раз не выдать себя громкими шагами или резкими движениями. Коридоры не освещались — свечи и лампы экономили перед зимой, чтобы было, чем освещать мастерские, поэтому быть увиденным раньше времени мужчина не боялся. Послышался металлический скрежет и грохот, а затем протяжный полувизг-полустон поворачиваемого вентиля. Ро вжался в стену. Через несколько секунд мимо него быстрыми шагами прошёл Динго. От всей его фигуры веяло страхом и немного тухляком. Несколько раз Динго останавливался, разворачивался, делал несколько шагов назад, затем снова разворачивался и предпринимал очередную попытку уйти. Удалось ему это с третьего раза, и то, Ро пришлось подождать пару минут, чтобы на всякий случай не столкнуться с передумавшим помощником генерала. Однако уходил Динго быстро, так что можно было предполагать, что он спешил. Для того ли, чтоб скорее вернуться или чтоб никто не заметил его отлучки — неизвестно, но так или иначе, стоило взять с него пример и поторопиться. Ро прошёл вперёд и оказался на барахолке.

 

      Что могло привлечь Динго в этом месте? Ро придирчиво осмотрел кучи сваленных вместе носков, курток, штанов и просто кусков материи. Неужели Динго решил сменить шкуру? Или полазать по чужим карманам в поисках пожёванного бутерброда? Мужчина немного подумал и обошёл груды хлама и шмотья сначала по периметру, а затем предпринял попытку пересечь комнату, ногами отпихивая комки ткани, когда-то бывшие одеждой. Что все-таки могло приглянуться Динго _здесь_? Вдруг на Ро нашло секундное озарение, как в тот момент, когда, проискав по всему дому очки, вспоминаешь, что они у тебя на голове. Мужчина сделал ещё один шаг по колено в барахле, и вдруг его ботинок с характерным звоном налетел на что-то, что непременно отшибло бы полстопы простому смертному. Ро приободрился и принялся раскидывать барахло в разные стороны, копая всё глубже в поисках своей находки — крышки люка. Куча легко поддавалась, значит, кто-то уже успел разворошить её до него – слежавшиеся шмотки по плотности напоминают бетон или саму земную кору, разве что нефть не порождают. Ро поднял ещё один ворох тряпья, сделал он это так резко, что какая-то куртка с отвалившимися пайетками разорвалась пополам. В руках мужчины повис тошнотворно-розовый рукав. Ро скривился и безо всякого сожаления отбросил этот аппендикс дизайнерской мысли куда подальше, словно это была не одежда, а половая тряпка, во всех смыслах слова «половая». Другой кусок ни в чём не повинной куртки оказался прижат крышкой люка. Она увенчивалась вентилем и сложной конструкцией, в которой мужчина узнал магнитный замок. Такая махина простое «сим-сим, откройся» проглотит и не подавится, а за волшебное «пожалуйста» могла и сожрать. Такие люки Ро знал, они вели в подземку, где каких-то пятнадцать лет назад прятались первые жители Кольца. И если уж труса-Динго они привлекли, то дело было уж точно не чисто.

 

— У тебя есть домкрат и магнит помощнее? — спросил Ро, быстрым шагом ворвавшись в ремонтный отсек.

 

— Ага, в кармане трусов ношу, — фыркнул Ян, указывая на пепелище. Освещённое дневным светом оно выглядело совсем безрадостно.

 

— Ну как успехи? — спросил Ро, понимая, что этот вопрос нужно было задать сразу. — Что у вас с пожаром, получилось что-нибудь понять?

— Да, — неохотно смягчился Ян. — В движок была заложена взрывчатка. Я ещё удивился, что такую развалюху отправили на ремонт.

 

— Ты уверен?

 

— Ты издеваешься? — фыркнул механик. — Движки не взрываются, когда они заглушены. Иначе тут пахнет… Как называется непорочное зачатие у машин?

 

— Я тебя понял, —кивнул Ро. — Значит, очередная попытка атаковать нас…

 

— Это-то очевидно. Но, твою мать, какой идиот будет перегонять машину с взрывчаткой в движке?! — Ро открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но механик опередил его, скептично сказав. — Ты прав, таких полно. Честно сказать, мне кажется, что за последние годы лили конкретно отупели.

 

— Когда придёт Генерал, скажи ему, что это Улей, и всё, — хлопнул друга по плечу Ро. — А пока старик будет думать, как надрать им зад, я успею разобраться со всем этим дерьмом.

 

— Как у тебя всё просто, младший, — покачал головой Ян.

 

— Хрен там, — ухмыльнулся Ро. — Застрелиться хочется, но это уже не твоё дело. Ты машины чини, а всё остальное, что происходит в Кольце — моя забота. Кстати, что насчет домкрата?

 

 **IV**    

 

Ян отказался помогать Ро вскрывать люк. Просто так, из вредности, на него это периодически накатывало вместе с предчувствием, что на задницу младшего должна прицепиться парочка приключений. В таком случае Ро работал самостоятельно и действительно оказывался по самые помидоры в приключениях. Ян отмечал такую последовательность и всё же оставался непреклонен, когда дело доходило до очередной авантюры, в результате которой можно отбросить коньки и нижнюю челюсть. Ро уже не хватало самоуважения, чтобы злиться на друга. Он понимал, что Ян беспокоится за него, но в их возрасте и учитывая общее состояние мира, это было… неуместно, что ли? Во всяком случае, Ро считал, что с его родом деятельности о нём не должен плакать никто, поэтому забота Яна воспринималась как что-то инородное.

 

      Ро просто забрал домкрат и пару инструментов, которые показались полезными, закинул всё это добро себе на плечи и потопал обратно в жилой отсек, на барахолку, бормоча беззлобные проклятия. Через пару шагов гневный запал пропал и с проклятий мужчина перешёл на отчасти философские размышления. Он всё думал, что может оказаться в подземке — туда ему не приходилось спускаться уже несколько лет, и вот теперь псина-Динго что-то там разнюхивает. Что? Ро отчаянно вертел в уме все недавние происшествия: нападения, пожар, даже карантин в одном из отсеков теперь стал кусочком головоломки, которую мужчина отчаянно пытался составить. Он уже не верил в везение или карму (хотя в карму — совсем чуть-чуть, но никому не говорил об этом) и искал всему разумное объяснение. Небывалой удачей было найти кукловода и намотать ему на все места ниточки, за которые он дёргает. Но сколько Ро ни пытался, загадочный тёмный властелин ускользал от его мыслей, и мужчина метался, пытаясь решить задачку со слишком большим количеством неизвестных.

 

      Народ тем временем начал собираться на ужин, как ни в чём не бывало. То тут, то там проскакивали фразочки о взрыве и зачистке в карантинном отсеке, но по большей части народ говорил о списках продуктов и всякой рухляди, которую должен был привезти следующий караван. Тот факт, что за одни сутки Кольцо оказалось на волосок от исчезновения, простых трудяг не беспокоил. Им важнее было, чтоб на зиму хватило картошки и консервов, а прошлое — что до него? Пережили — и станется с них, в жизни есть куда больше вещей, требующих внимания здесь и сейчас, а о минувших событиях можно будет подумать позже, когда всё успокоится, будет запасено вдоволь еды, и воду из колодца можно будет пить без каких-либо проволочек. Кстати, последний факт беспокоил многих: механики работали над фильтром для воды, которую брали из колодца. Из-за примесей масла и всякой дряни, которая попадала внутрь из почвы, она была пригодна только чтобы ею травиться. И то, в малых дозах. Прошёл слух, что экспериментальная модель фильтра сгорела при пожаре, и никто не знал, насколько это известие заслуживает доверия. Это значило, что в течение ближайших месяцев им снова придётся ки-пя-тить, гонять воду вверх-вниз по причудливым аппаратам, напоминающим такое, что приличным словом и не обзовёшь, танцевать с бубном, лишь бы только помыться без риска превратиться в сухопутное подобие Кракена. Возле выхода из отсека стояла чумазая стайка девушек, нервно оглядывавшихся по сторонам. Они то молчали, то одновременно начинали отщёлкивать короткие фразы, звучавшие, как щебет давно забытых птах, потом разражались смехом и снова умолкали. Их лица приобретали серьёзные выражения, а глаза жадно впивались в каждого, кто выходил на пустырь. Они явно ждали кого-то и всё пытались скрасить ожидание беседой, но фразы были вымученными и не приносили никакого удовольствия или успокоения. Ро со странной гримасой взглянул на них: то ли с грустью, то ли с насмешкой, то ли в попытке передразнить. Он помнил их ещё совсем маленькими, двух лет от роду, как они испуганно сидели в тёмных тоннелях, боясь пошевелиться, а потом, спустя время, настолько прижились в той тьме, где они прятались, что перестали воспринимать какую-либо опасность, носились и играли, как самые обычные маленькие дети на площадках во дворах жилых домов. Ро подумал, что, пожалуй, именно они, тогда ещё совсем маленькие, не давали им сойти с ума. Или же, наоборот, позволили съехать с катушек настолько, что взрослые решили выжить во что бы то ни стало. Кто знает, может, милосерднее было бы остаться там, в темноте, лечь вповалку и умереть?

 

Теперь уж думать об этом поздно.  Мир вступил в новую игру, где шёл счёт на выживших, и человек, в силу своей азартной натуры, не мог сдаться. Подрастающее поколение напоминало кучу тощих берсерков, готовых на любые хитрости и жестокость, лишь бы не попасться в пальцы Костлявой. Взять хоть этих девчонок: худые и бледные, перемазанные сажей и машинным маслом, они привычны к тяжёлым инструментам, ловко лазают под потолком и чинят какую-нибудь мелочь, разбивая локти и колени, хотя при всём этом краснеют и жеманничают, стоит лишь позволить себе сказать пару слов об их побрякушках из наполированных гаек.

 

— Подруг ждёте? — спросил Ро, изображая некоторое подобие поклона. Девушки кивнули ему в ответ. Одна, самая главная в их банде, — её выделяли яркие волевые черты, гармонично смотревшиеся бы на мужском лице, но ничуть не портившие её хорошенькую физиономию — поджала губы и процедила: «да». Она явно не любила опаздывать, вопрос сытного обеда в Кольце стоял очень остро, и ответ на него во многом зависел от скорости ног и умения урвать свою порцию раньше остальных, пока на кухне не начинали размачивать хлеб в бульоне, чтобы как-нибудь прокормить всех.

 

— Ясно, — кивнул мужчина. Одна из девушек отвернулась ото всей компании и печально смотрела на стекавшиеся к железным столам толпы народа.

 

— Пойдёмте, — жалобно протянула она. — Вы же знаете Клару, она может вообще не прийти.

 

      Старшая смерила её хмурым взглядом, потом взглянула на свою команду, покачала головой, как бы пытаясь найти компромисс между «уйти» и «остаться». Под весом принятого решения плечи её опустились, бесцветным голосом девушка произнесла: «догонит» и махнула своим подругам. Они попрощались с Ро: кто сухо, кто тепло и немного кокетливо. Мужчина щедро подмигивал каждой из них, особенно серьёзных порывался поцеловать в перемазанные сажей щёки, на что девушки либо со звонким смехом отскакивали, либо становились ещё более хмурыми, зато с румянцем на щеках.

 

      Разговор не занял и пары минут, а настроение у всех поднялось, как после ярмарочного дня. Порой всего пара слов способна совершить настоящее чудо. К сожалению, чудеса бывают разные, и люди вспоминают об этом, когда ничего уже не поправишь.

 

      Ро провёл рукой по шее, ослабляя невидимую петлю, затянувшуюся крепким узлом, поправил вынесенные из отсека Яна инструменты и бодрым шагом направился к барахолке. Не то чтобы он старался оставаться незамеченным, просто Ян слишком любит свои игрушки (больше ему ничего и не оставалось), а если Динго увидит его — тем лучше, Ро просто вытащит из него всю информацию. Хотя… Всё, что касалось Динго, сразу приобретало политический оттенок. Ударить Динго — всё равно, что покуситься на Генерала, уличить Динго во лжи — пошатнуть сами устои Кольца. Ро знал, что это неправильно, что нельзя препятствовать правде в том или ином виде, но уж лучше ложь, чем массовое безумие. Кольцо держалось на страхе и благоговении перед Генералом, и в один день такое прочное основание не сменить. Значит, нужно было закусить удила и осторожничать, делать вид, будто ничего не знаешь, кипеть от ненависти и гнева, но держать руки при себе. Либо подстроить какой-нибудь несчастный случай. Но что тогда? Кому станет легче от смерти Динго? Без сомнения, многим, но скольким из них на самом деле станет только хуже? Стоило отдать поганцу должное — он умело сдерживал старческий маразм Генерала и заставлял его прогрессирующее безумие выглядеть, как оригинальный способ управления городом. Пока что всё шло относительно гладко, несмотря на внутренние раздоры, и пошатнуть этот хрупкий покой было чревато полным крахом. Ро честно не знал, что делать, поэтому решил действовать по обстоятельствам. Но, так или иначе, ему нужно было хотя бы поговорить с Динго и, желательно, не дать ему себя облапошить.

 

      Он пришёл на барахолку, без особого труда размагнитил замок на люке, попробовал поднять, но крышка оказалась куда тяжелее, чем он ожидал. Домкрат оказался очень кстати. «И как только костлявый Динго умудрялся поднимать эту штуку?» Пришлось порядочно попотеть, чтобы раскрыть проход настолько, чтобы в зазор пролез рычаг. Видимо, изнутри люк сдерживался пружиной. Мужчина подсовывал под крышку тряпки и разное барахло, чтобы она не захлопнулась и не отрезала ему пальцы, а когда высота была достаточной — перешёл на инструменты.

 

Предшественник Яна делал эти люки, чтобы всякие дураки не шастали по подземке. Кому и зачем пришло в голову лезть в этот предбанник преисподней теперь? Говоря начистоту, Ро и сам не знал, что может оказаться под землёй — обвалы в лучшем случае. А может, и что посерьёзнее... например, Лес. Наконец, зазор стал достаточным, чтоб Ро мог пролезть в него. Мужчина накидал на крышку тряпья, чтоб сделать проход незаметным хотя бы на первый взгляд, надел респиратор, — в случае, когда отправляешься в новое место, эта штука находится на первом месте в списке необходимых вещей — включил фонарь и начал спускаться по гнутой ржавой лестнице, вделанной в стену колодца, уходившего глубоко под землю.

Он ещё держался руками за первые ступеньки, как вдруг перед глазами появилась пара тощих ног Динго. Парень долго не думал, он присел перед люком и вцепился в домкрат, чтобы крышка захлопнулась. Ро сначала хотел спрыгнуть вниз, но через секунду осознал, _что_ собирается сделать Динго, и, рванувшись вверх, схватил парня за руку. Сжал тощее предплечье так, что Динго вскрикнул от боли и тут же выпустил рычаг. Ро продолжал держать его. Не самое удачное место и положение для допроса — это он понял, когда парень принялся лягаться, целясь в лицо мужчине. Ро схватил второй рукой его ногу и втащил парня вниз, в тоннель. Свободной рукой Динго скрёб пол барахолки и кричал что-то неразборчивое. Он снова схватился за домкрат, теперь уже с целью удержаться. В этот момент Ро пошатнулся. Нога соскользнула со ступеньки, мужчина провалился на несколько метров вниз, а следом за ним — Динго с расшатавшимся домкратом в руке. Тяжёлая крышка люка сыто щёлкнула, закрывшись за ними.

 

      Ро сумел вцепиться в более-менее целую, но скользкую ступень, что задержало его падение. А вот Динго пролетел мимо. Ро не смог бы его поймать, даже если бы захотел; раздался плеск, несколько тухлых брызг попали мужчине на лицо и спину. Он глянул вниз — у нижних ступенек скопилось целое озерцо, покрытое радужными разводами. Посреди этой жижи, в которой разве что Ктулху не завёлся, тёмной кучкой лежал Динго. Ро посветил вверх — крышка закрылась, изнутри её было не открыть, по крайней мере не без помощи Динго: запирающий механизм был скрыт внутри неё, от этого крышка была неподъёмной. Хотя, щенок мог знать, как эта штука открывалась. Ро спрыгнул в воду — она доставала ему до колен. Пол был неровный, весь в ямах, а через несколько метров начинался наклонный тоннель, там вода могла доставать до шеи.

 

Мужчина подошёл к Динго и, заграбастав его за шкирку, потянул наверх. Скулящий и булькающий комок мгновенно ощетинился, в свете фонаря блеснул револьвер. Ро дёрнул рукой, пытаясь отбросить Динго от себя, но пальцы он не разжал, понял, что поздно. Выстрел прогремел над самым ухом, в лицо ударила волна воздуха, пуля прошла по касательной с черепом и с тихим «чпок» нырнула в воду. На память осталась широкая царапина на виске, на краях её быстро скопилась кровь; капли задержались на пару секунд, а потом побежали дальше, окрашивая лицо и шею Ро. Мужчина этого не замечал. Выстрел, как бы он ни был ожидаем, на несколько мгновений выбросил его за грань рассудка. Ро выхватил из рук Динго пистолет, а самого парня, оторопевшего при виде дела рук своих, бросил обратно в воду. Видимо, на полу лежала какая-то железка, потому что Динго взвыл, а без того мутная вода окрасилась в буроватый цвет. Ро не обратил на это внимания. Он разрядил револьвер и пару секунд вертел в руках игрушку Динго; постепенно его сознание прояснялось, и мужчина думал, как поступить с оружием. Первым желанием было разобрать его и выбросить. Или отдать Яну, чтоб он из него освежители для воздуха сделал или ещё что-нибудь нужное. Потом всё же решил оставить револьвер себе. На всякий случай. Против Леса пули бесполезны, но кто знает, что ещё могло жить в бывших перегонах метро?

 

      Он заткнул оружие за пояс и демонстративно прошёл мимо скулящего Динго. Парень хмуро смотрел на Ро, но ничего не говорил. В его взгляде кроме обычного малодушного страха было злорадное торжество. Такое выражение, хорошо заметное даже в не ахти каком свете фонаря, игнорировать было опасно. Не то чтобы ему стало страшно, но Ро решил, что лучше будет прихватить парня с собой. Заодно, тот явно знал маршрут. И если что, выбраться из этого аппендикса бытия будет в его интересах, а с пробитой ногой водить Ро кругами парню было крайне невыгодно. Динго, кажется, тоже понял это. Вообще, это был далеко неглупый парень. Как ни обидно это признавать, но несмотря на свою трусость и слабость, Динго мог дать всем фору в скоростном плетении интриг. Это особенно раздражало Ро, привыкшего действовать напрямик и не опускаться до лицемерия. Есть же разниться между тактической хитростью и лицемерием? Для Динго, кажется, не было. Или же вся жизнь парня состояла из наживания себе новых врагов и борьбы с ними? Тут уж ему оставалось только посочувствовать.

 

— Вставай, — скомандовал Ро.

 

— Не могу, — выдавил парень и оскалился. —Нога…

 

— Мне бросить тебя здесь? — без особого сожаления предложил мужчина. Динго оскалился.

 

— Бросай. А я буду смотреть и считать, сколько раз ты выйдешь в этот коридор.

 

— Ты намекаешь, что если я понесу тебя на своём горбу, то ты запросто укажешь мне правильный путь?

 

— Ну, не запросто. Раз уж такая возможность, то я сперва накатаюсь вдоволь. Но какой у тебя выбор? — сладко улыбнулся он, почти промурлыкав последние слова. Ро резко развернулся и пошёл в единственный тоннель, который вёл из сборника, в котором они оказались, а потом свернул на первой излучине.

 

      По тоннелям он бродил без малого полчаса. Широкий ход с ржавыми линиями рельс, в который Ро вышел из сборника, уходил глубже под землю, с каждым шагом воды становилось всё больше, но мужчина упрямо продолжал идти вперёд. Остановился он только когда вода достигла подбородка. Если поблизости не было припрятано водолазное снаряжение, то эти игры в маленькую русалочку были бессмысленны. Ро на всякий случай осмотрелся в поисках чего-то, что могло выдать недавние посещения, но не нашёл ничего: ни фонарей, ни забытых ботинок. Один раз мимо него с задумчивым видом проплыл одинокий сапог, но, судя по состоянию, дрейфовал он таким образом уже давно. Ро развернулся и пошёл обратно. Там, где вода была ему по грудь, он увидел боковой тоннель. Ро не сразу заметил его — темное пятно среди ещё большего количества тёмных пятен — путь указали рельсы. Две тёмные полосы плавно отходили от основной линии, которая отмечала дорогу всё это время, и под плавным углом уходили дальше в сторону по-змеиному изгибавшейся стены. Поезд съезжал в этот тоннель, если не уходил в поворот. Воды там было столько же, но этот ход не опускался глубже, даже, может быть, когда-то поднимался на поверхность. Но при создании крепости все пути, по которым можно было попасть в Кольцо, включая Тракт и то, что от него осталось, были надёжно перекрыты.

 

      Раньше Ро знал эти тоннели, как свои пять пальцев, но, когда ему удалось выбраться из-под их мрачных сводов, он поспешил забыть о них, как о кошмарном сне. Хотя, скорее, наоборот – тоннели были суровой реальностью, они слишком очевидно указывали людям на их место в обновлённой пищевой цепочке, поэтому бывшие цари Земли выбирались на поверхность, строили города, изображали цивилизованное общество и тешили себя мыслью, что всё будет, как прежде. Ро уже не помнил, какие тоннели куда вели. Порой в памяти вспыхивали картинки из прошлого, не слишком веселые или информативные, чтобы цепляться за них, как за путеводную нить. В них было столько гротеска, черного, безумного юмора и веселья, которое казалось настолько неуместным, что от него тошнило. Когда-то они жили в этих тоннелях, играли, дрались, голодали, спали, искали выходы. Зачем кому-то было возвращаться сюда?

 

_«Уж точно не в прятки играть»_

 

 

 Он вернулся. Динго встретил его довольным взглядом. Парень попытался принять наиболее расслабленную позу: полулёжа на спине, опираясь на локти и согнув здоровую ногу в колене. Вода доставала ему до подбородка, так что больше всего Динго напоминал тощего вонючего водяного. Он даже начал зеленеть. Хотя, скорее всего, это были отблески воды. Или от потери крови – вот это было бы куда хуже. При виде зазнавшегося задохлика Ро стало одновременно стыдно и противно. Стыдно, потому что ударить такую мелочь — всё равно, что ударить ребенка или женщину, противно потому, что Ро знал, что не прав в своей жалости. Динго засуживал куда более жесткого обращения, и относиться к нему снисходительно было все равно, что позволить ему приставить пистолет ко лбу и сказать: «лоботомию, милейший». А Ро было ещё рано выбрасывать мозги на стенку. Он щелкнул языком и поднял с пола кусок трубы. Откуда она взялась в этом обиталище гнили — непонятно, да и неважно. Мужчина бросил железку Динго, та с глухим звоном ударила его по больной ноге. Парень взвыл, но поднял трубу и, опершись на неё, как на клюку, поднялся.

 

— А теперь веди нас отсюда, —приказал мужчина. Динго вскинул подбородок и оскалился.

 

— С чего бы?

 

— С того, что мы тут застряли. Если ты всё-таки хочешь застрять тут на веки вечные — то флаг тебе в руки, но у меня планы куда более долгоиграющие.

 

— Это какие, например? Встретить старость в кресле-каталке?

 

— Да хоть и так. Но ты все равно ничего подобного не увидишь, если останешься тут сопли на кулак наматывать, — пожал плечами мужчина.

 

— О, не сомневайся, уж я-то тут не останусь. Я вырос в этих тоннелях, они — мой второй дом. Я знаю каждый поворот, — он говорил, бешено стреляя глазами и лишь изредка задерживая взгляд на Ро. — А вот тебя никто сюда не звал. Но ты пришёл; тебе ведь часто говорили, что любопытство может в могилу свести?

 

Тот понимал, что разговор начинает зацикливаться, поэтому осмелился включить заднюю и откатить эту махину абсурда немного назад прежде, чем их с Динго щедро обдаст взаимной ненавистью.

 

— Слушай, — сказал он, — хватит, парень. Не доводи до греха, давай просто попробуем договориться. Хотя бы на то время, что мы застряли здесь. А дальше вернём всё на круги своя, раз уж тебе так нравится ненавидеть весь мир.

 

— Вот только не надо строить из себя героя-миротворца, — фыркнул Динго, но всё-таки поднялся с таким видом, словно делает Ро величайшее одолжение. Прям, нарывался, ей-Богу. — Все знают, что ты хочешь убрать Генерала и подмять Кольцо под себя, чтоб все жили так, как твоей дурьей башке кажется правильным.

 

Ро снисходительно посмотрел на него, поражаясь силе человеческого воображения:

 

— Парень, у тебя шок. Давай, выводи нас отсюда, и я передам тебя на руки медикам, они из тебя человека сделают.

 

Динго на его слова только расхохотался, как будто у него в рукаве был запрятан козырь, а отсутствие какой-либо выдержки так и подмывало использовать его тут же. Пока что парнишка держался, но не мог отказать себе в удовольствии поскалиться и подразнить Ро чёрным ящиком.

 

   Динго не был дураком и прекрасно понимал, насколько он всех бесит. Он бы с радостью бросил Ро в этих тоннелях, а сам бы выбрался по узкому проходу, который вёл в жилой отсек. Но зная почти фантастический талант Ро выбираться из любой передряги, при этом засовывая нос, куда не следует, легче было показать ему «правильный» путь: запутанный, полный тупиков и бессмысленных поворотов, зато безопасный для всех. Парень догадывался, что такая игра опасна — иногда этот пресловутый Герой Кольца отличался поразительной прозорливостью и путём нескольких совпадений умудрялся предотвратить очередной рукотворный коллапс. Но сейчас игра шла на поле Динго, и он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы доказать своё превосходство, а иметь в должниках человека, вроде Ро, было как хорошее дорогое вино для его самолюбия. Динго хищно облизывался на такой исход.

 

      Опираясь на железку, парень пошёл тем же путём, которым до него продвигался Ро — в боковой тоннель и вперёд, до конца. Потом в ещё один боковой ход, предназначенный уже для людей. Они поднялись по гнилой расшатанной лестнице, по команде Динго Ро открыл тяжёлую железную дверь с хорошо смазанными петлями. По правой стене узкого коридора тянулись чёрные змеи проводов, на которых спелыми плодами висели масляные лампы рядом с красными электрическими фонарями. Электричеством уже давно не пользовались, с тех пор, как решили, что полуисправный генератор — чертовски дорогое удовольствие.

 

— По делам, как на праздник, — задорно щёлкнул языком шедший позади Динго. Вообще, по-хорошему стоило пропустить его вперёд, но коридор был таким узким, что им не удавалось разойтись. Ро сам шёл, подавая плечо вперёд, стараясь одновременно держать в поле зрения тёмный зев коридора и не упускать Динго. Кто знал, что могло взбрести этому щенку в голову?

 

— И зачем ты сюда лазаешь? — спросил Ро, по его тону можно было понять, что о праздной беседе и речи быть не может. Тут имел место самый что ни на есть настоящий допрос. Динго только усмехнулся.

 

— _Дела_ , — едко повторил он. — И в твоих интересах, чтобы о них никто не узнал.

 

— Это ещё почему?

 

      В ответ последовало только мерзкое хихиканье. По Динго вообще нельзя было понять, блефовал он или нет, а выбить из него сведенья Ро не давала только перспектива остаться без проводника. Нет, конечно, он не боялся одиночества и мог без проблем побродить по тоннелям недели две. Но теперь, учитывая всё положение вещей, ему не хотелось терять времени. К тому же давала знать о себе жажда приключений, и детектор неприятностей отчётливо чувствовал нечто неопределённое и, судя по всему, успевшее пустить корни достаточно глубоко под Кольцом. Что бы то ни было — оно могло быть связано со случившимся накануне пожаром.

 

Ро знал, что это не лучший способ решения проблем — пытаться связать все факты в один веник, потому что в конце концов он мог пригодиться только в качестве гербария — в память о собственной тупости. Но своей интуиции Ро доверял, и сейчас она требовала ничего не упускать из виду, что было непросто, учитывая слабую освещённость. На такой случай Динго оказался очень кстати: он указывал путь почти вслепую, не раздумывая и секунды перед очередным поворотом. Парень тяжело опирался на палку, глядя на Ро глазами побитой собаки, а свободной рукой вёл по стене. На посеревшем от времени и позеленевшем от сырости кирпиче была вытерта широкая полоса; видимо, многие ходили этим путём, держа руку на стене, чтобы не заблудиться. Когда Ро увидел, что тоннель раздваивается и Динго приказывает свернуть с «протоптанной» тропы, дурное предчувствие с силой кольнуло куда-то в район печени.

 

— Ты уверен? — спросил он.

 

— Там, — парень указал на второй коридор. — Нет ничего, что тебе нужно было бы увидеть. Ты вообще слушать умеешь?

 

Мужчина пропустил своего провожатого вперёд, а сам осторожно стал двигаться обратно к перекрёстку. Осторожно, чтобы оказаться достаточно далеко прежде, чем до Динго дойдёт, что незваный гость сбежал. Шаг, ещё один, Динго начинает прислушиваться, чтобы уловить стихший грохот ботинок по лужам на полу. Парень ещё раз упёр свой железный посох и обернулся, едва сдерживая улыбку, которая, если бы это было возможно, растянулась по всему черепу. Спустя пару секунд шаги зазвучали снова: всё быстрее и дальше. Он сосчитал до десяти и обратно, а потом набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и пронзительно свистнул. Подхваченный водой звук пронёсся по тоннелям.

 

 « _С-стой!_ » — чертыхаясь, крикнул Динго, пытаясь своим черепашьим шагом догнать беглеца. Он не торопился; даже несмотря на то, что он едва ли мог обогнать черепаху, Ро было не скрыться от него. Динго не забыл, что игра идёт на его поле, и от этой мысли он расхохотался, услышав, как к грохоту ботинок Ро прибавились звучные шаги ещё трёх пар ног. С полным осознанием собственного превосходства Динго, пошатываясь, замахнулся железкой и ударил по трубам, тянувшимся вдоль стен. Гулкое эхо побежало вдаль и вверх. Услышат. Кто-нибудь, да услышит. Выждав паузу, Динго ударил ещё пару раз подряд. Шаги послышались ближе.

 

_«Он направляется в депо!»_

 

Взволнованно, пусть все думают, что Ро обставил их или вот-вот обставит, а потом, когда их нервы будут взвинчены до предела, Динго просто выставит их всех дураками, а Ро — королём дураков. Мало иметь крепкое тело и умение выходить сухим из воды, даже самые сильные костоломы валились, как крепкие деревья, при встрече с хитрецом — Ро стоило подумать об этом, когда он взял на себя геройский труд помочь Динго.

 

       Ро не останавливался. Разносившееся по трубам эхо только подстёгивало его, заставляя бежать дальше, туда, куда его вело предчувствие, в результате которого всегда выходила какая-нибудь неприятная ситуёвина. Или новый шрам. Или чья-то смерть. Ро очень раскаивался за такие издержки профессии, но оправдывал это тем, что большего вреда удалось избежать. Его долгом было ввязываться во всякие убийственные авантюры, пока в них не ввязался кто-нибудь другой, менее подготовленный, более здравомыслящий или ещё более бесшабашный, чем он сам. Но в этот раз пахло не просто авантюрой. Сквозь сильную гнильцу подземелий доносился отчётливый запах пропана.

 

      Коридор вывел его в депо. Огромный зал с высоким потолком, с которого жуткими фигурами, как летучие мыши, свисали лампы на тонких проводах. Луч фонаря то и дело выхватывал их на пару секунд, Ро пытался понять, работает ли свет. На полосах рельсов стояли поезда или то, что от них осталось. Остовы вагонов, где-то это были просто чудовищного вида нагромождения колёс и проржавевших железок. Некоторые пути были расчищены от ржавчины и блестели в свете фонаря в то время, как другие мутно сверкали сквозь слой ржавчины.  По полу тянулись тухлые лужи, свет фонаря отражался от них и мутными пятнами падал на стены и потолок. В общей сложности в депо вело четыре «пешеходных» коридора, а более крупные пути, предназначенные для составов, были старательно завалены, как это помнил Ро. Но оранжевые ящики возле одного такого обвала не сулили ничего хорошего. Мужчина подошёл ближе, чтоб получше рассмотреть чью-то попытку расчистить ход; то и дело воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, он увидел, что этот барьер из ржавых обломков и камней наполовину разобрали, а в отверстия понапихан динамит. Последнее было, мягко говоря, недальновидно: шарах-бабаха тоннель мог и не выдержать, и всё депо могло запросто превратиться в собственный склеп; но кто-то явно решил поставить на «авось пронесёт». К чему такая спешка?

 

Ро отступил на пару шагов назад и попытался осмотреться ещё раз. За полуразвалившейся стеной одного из вагонов показалось какое-то шевеление. Ро зажал фонарь ладонью и начал медленно подбираться поближе, прислушиваясь и воровато оглядываясь по сторонам. Динго, вопреки ожиданиям, не кричал. Он медленно двигался в сторону депо, не переставая колотить по трубам. «Бамм! Бамм! Бамм!» — монотонно и безо всякого выражения, спустя пять минут уже было не понять, что это сигнал тревоги. Как будто Ро давали время скрыться или наоборот всё рассмотреть. Шум успешно перекрывал все остальные звуки, и Ро никак не удавалось отследить движение, замеченное им в одном из вагонов. Что бы там ни было, оно реагировало на свет, и мужчине не хотелось раньше времени превращаться в приманку. Он ошалело вращал глазами, пытаясь придумать, что делать дальше: гул труб сбивал с мысли, а пульсировавшее предчувствие опасности хлестало работавший почти вхолостую мозг. Фонарь нагрел зажимавшую ладонь почти до ожога, и Ро пришлось отнять руку: желтое пятно света выхватило всё тот же вагон и человеческое лицо, сонное и отёкшее. Человек лежал на спине, и его голова свисала с платформы, он невидящим взглядом смотрел в пустоту и улыбался, как дурачок. Ро малость обалдел от такой картины, и подошёл поближе, чтобы увидеть ещё четверых, лежавших рядом с первым человеком: вповалку, такие же вялые и сонные, как тюлени.

 

Через монотонный бой в трубы до слуха Ро донестись человеческие голоса. Мозг сразу предложил, что делать: мужчина погасил фонарь и упал в эту кучу-малу, надеясь, что ему всё-таки удастся потеряться среди пятерых человек. Он пытался вспомнить их лица: все пятеро были из Кольца, а своих Ро знал почти поимённо, но эти… они могли видеться на обеде, или сталкиваться в жилом отсеке, или на ярмарке, хотя из Кольца редко кто выезжал. Эти люди были словно призраки, и никто даже не пытался их искать — слухов о пропавших людях в последнее время почти не было.

 

Что ж, так или иначе, точка невозврата осталась где-то далеко позади, и теперь Ро не оставалось ничего, как прощально махнуть ей ягодицами и направиться навстречу приключениям. А те, в свою очередь, выкатывались в депо одно за другим, привлечённые шумом Динго — его дружки. Ро не мог видеть их, а вот они неплохо ориентировались в темноте, и явно собирались избавиться от свидетеля организованной ими братской могилы.

 

       **V**

 

Ро терялся при мысли о том, что нужно выбираться. Пускай эта идея и была здравой, утешения она не приносила, и каждый шаг ощущался как удар плетью по и без того исполосованной спине. Только вот если огрубевшая от шрамов плоть уже не могла ничего почувствовать, то сознание и те остатки души, что были живы, изворачивались и кричали на разные голоса, то приказывая Ро вернуться и спасти тех, кого держали под землёй для продажи, то прося его уйти. Мужчина лежал среди тел, выключив фонарь и чувствуя чужое дыхание и шаркающие шаги, и думая, не слишком ли самостоятельными стали его внутренний голос и здравый смысл. Эти двое успели вступить в такую перепалку без его участия, что Ро начинал чувствовать себя лишним. Одно ему было ясно — после увиденного он не мог вернуться в Кольцо с пустыми руками, а просто так ему было не уйти в принципе. Оставаться неподвижным тоже было невозможно: слишком много «не» за один раз, и это начинало действовать на нервы. Ро решил обойти депо, по возможности избегая дружков Динго, и привести сюда человек пять прежде, чем весь антураж исчезнет, как сон в белую ночь. Но и тут Судьба хитро прищурилась и демонстративно повернулась к Ро самой нелицеприятной частью — вспомнится неисправный люк, который они с Динго испортили в результате потасовки. Поиск выхода мог занять не один день, и Ро воспринял бы это серьёзно, если б шило в жопе не разглядело во всей ситуации выход. «Бывало и хуже», — напомнил он себе, вспоминая о том, как он двадцать часов валялся в снегу в три фута глубиной, выслеживая банду, чем-то насолившую Поморникам. Поэтому, приободрившись, Ро решил, что ничего не мешает ему сыграть свою игру на чужой доске. Он заполз дальше в ржавый вагон и лёг лицом вниз, дожидаясь, когда пришедшие друзья Динго уйдут в другую сторону.

 

Появлялось слишком много вопросов, ответы на которые звучали слишком очевидно, из-за чего начинали закрадываться подозрения вместе с попытками всё усложнить. Зачем кому-то было влезать в подзёмку и пытаться разобрать выход на Тракт? Естественно, чтоб выбраться наружу — Ро не мог никого осудить за такое желание, но Генерал боялся лишний раз отпускать кого-то из города, если только в этом не было острой необходимости. А для таких случаев всегда существовал Ро, которого уже в который раз пытались пустить в расход. Зачем было держать под землёй людей? — судя по связанным рукам они не получали особенного удовольствия от пребывания под землёй — тоже можно было догадаться. Беглецам не хватало собственных сил, чтоб разобрать выход на Тракт в ближайшее время. Но к чему такая спешка?

 

      Совсем послышались шаги. Ро замер у самого конца вагона и прислушался. Кто-то вышел навстречу вяло тащившемуся по залу Динго. Сначала быстро, затем постепенно сбавляя шаг. То и дело щелкал выключатель ручного фонаря.

 

— И что тут? — гневно спросил вошедший. Он хрипел и шумно дышал, как после пробежки. Скорее всего, сигнал Динго и правда заставил его сорваться с места. Неудивительно, люди, занимающиеся чем-то нелегальным и вынужденные сидеть в подполье, со временем зарабатывают паранойю, улучшение реакции, умение быстро заметать следы и талант невозмутимо кричать "это не я". Ро весь обратился в слух, пытаясь понять, сколько человек пришло в депо следом за ним. Динго, ещё один, остановившийся прямо возле вагона, потом двое у дальнего входа и ещё двое, проходившие вдоль стен, подсвечивая свой путь.

 

— Ро, — рыкнул Динго, подходя ближе и, ухватив человека с фонарём за руку, принялся шипеть ему, шумно дыша. — Если он выберется отсюда, он может всё рассказать. Георг, у нас проблемы…

 

— У нас? — послышалось щёлканье пальцев, сжимающихся на горле Динго. — Ты привёл его сюда. Ты поднял панику, и теперь ты же хочешь, чтоб все расхлёбывали заваренную тобой кашу.

 

— Я не хотел, Георг… — прохрипел парень, а затем культом упал на пол, скуля над своей ногой. — Прости меня, я делал всё, чтоб его остановить. Но он здесь, это точно. Он упрямый, но никак не умный. Достаточно пяти минут, и мы найдём его.

 

— И что ты сделаешь, когда найдёшь его? — с нотой насмешки спросил Георг. Ро знал этого парня — у него всегда в грудном кармане была какая-нибудь штуковина, выменянная у Поморников, которой было не найти нигде больше на всей Пустоши. Благодаря своим выгодным сделкам он неплохо состоялся в определённых кругах и, если правильно обратиться к нему, можно было стать обладателем хоть рогов самого Дьявола, вот только цена за такую услугу была соответствующей и к тому же с комиссией.

 

— Я… я убью его, — выпалил Динго скорее от болевого шока чем от наличия здравого рассудка. Георг тихо усмехнулся, поддевая парнишку носком ботинка.

 

— Ну-ну. Эй, там! — прикрикнул он на остальных. — Ро, если ты хочешь — ты можешь выйти, и мы говорим, как ты любишь, по-человечески. Не думаю, что стоит доводить всё до бойни, как того хочет Динго, но если мне придётся — ты уж извиняй.

 

— Подумаешь, с кем не бывает, — отозвался виновник торжества со своего места и прежде, чем Георг сунулся в вагон, Ро вывалился через дверной проём с другой стороны и, низко пропадая к земле, продвигаясь в большей степени наощупь, принялся обходить вагон, избегая света фонарей.

 

Дальнейший план действий представлялся туманно. Мужчина чувствовал, как тугая петля непонятного происхождения начинает постепенно затягиваться на его горле, привязывая его к подземке, и что делать с ней дальше он не знал. Путь наверх ему теперь был заказан и, в таком свете, предложение Георга о переговорах было едва ли не благоразумным, если только не забывать о том, что кто-то всегда может всадить нож в спину.

 

«Ты идиот, но какой у тебя выбор?» — спросил голос разума, всё ещё мысливший категориями, которым должен соответствовать состоявшийся мужчина тридцати пяти лет в несостоявшемся двадцать первом веке. Наверное, в чем-то этот противный всезнайка был прав, Ро следовало быть осмотрительней с самого начала и не соваться куда не надо в одиночку — уже сколько раз он наступал на те же грабли, но, с другой стороны, теперь действительно было поздно делать что-либо. Ро вышел и, подняв с пола кусок трубы, который Динго использовал как посох (без него он тоже ковылял вполне сносно) зажёг собственный фонарь, направляя его на Георга, всё ещё копавшегося в вагоне. Динго, стоявший рядом, издал беспокойный возглас.

— Не в моих привычках бить в спину. Подходите, подходите! Дайте мне вас увидеть, — громче произнёс Ро, ведя лучом фонаря вокруг себя. — Добрый вечер, — произнёс он, когда пятеро дружков Динго во главе с Георгом окружили его. — И кто объяснит мне, кто тут происходит?

 

— Ты, как всегда, в своём репертуаре, — покачал головой Георг и привалился спиной к вагону, глядя на Ро, вскинув подбородок.

 

— Не паясничай, Георг, — одёрнул его мужчина. — Кто знает, может, мы рано записали друг друга в противники. Если вы тут себе театральный кружок устроили, или проводите творческие вечера, или оргии, или вызываете демонов, или ещё что безобидное — флаг вам в руки и покажите мне выход.

 

Послышались едкие смешки. Среди собравшихся Ро узнавал механиков Яна и ребят, занимавшихся налаживанием внутренностей Кольца, пару девушек с кухни и парней, занимавшихся торговлей вместе с Георгом в ярмарочные дни.

 

— Мне нравится твоя доброжелательность, Ро, правда, — произнёс вожак этой банды. — Но… здесь все не совсем так, как тебе бы хотелось, — он подошёл ближе и, положив руку на плечо Ро, повёл мужчину к завалу в дальнем конце депо, — хотя, я думаю, ты оценишь по достоинству. Мы разбираем выход наружу, на Тракт. Чтобы кто угодно мог уйти из Кольца, не спрашивая разрешения у старикана, который судит по тому, как у него жопа почешется.

 

— Согласен, это нужно было сделать давно, — неохотно признал Ро, на этот раз чувствуя досаду, что он так много лет осаждал Генерала разговорами, пока кто-то делал подкоп. — Но, ты же не хочешь сказать, что вы просто раскроете двери и выпустите всех желающих? — вскинул он бровь, когда его подвели к самому завалу. Мужчина старался не упускать ничего из виду, несмотря на скудное освещение. Вся чумазая банда столпилась у него за спиной и только ждала команды.

 

— Конечно, нет. Генерал объявит нас изменниками тут же, как только узнает, и либо мы останемся здесь и будем питаться крысами, либо выберемся на Пустошь и уйдём в закат. А вы останетесь здесь.

 

— И сколько же будет стоить выход из города?

 

— Будем смотреть индивидуально. С кого-то будем брать патронами — десяти будет достаточно, наверное, а с кого-то — услугой. Ну, ты понимаешь, — усмехнулся он.

 

— Прибыльный бизнес, — фыркнул Ро.

 

— А что поделать? — усмехнулся Георг. Его рука крепче сжалась на плече гостя. — Что скажешь, если мы возьмём тебя в долю? Как говорится: и волки целы, и овцы сыты — ты делаешь своё доброе дело, помогая ближним своим, а мы осуществляем задуманное.

 

Ро недоверчиво посмотрел на него, выдавливая на лицо усмешку.

 

— У меня есть какие-то варианты ответа?

 

Георг издал рваный смешок, придумывая какой-нибудь остроумный ответ, как вдруг хруст собственной, отъехавшей куда-то челюсти напрочь лишил его возможности отвечать. Рука главаря тут же впилась в плечо Ро и, если бы не она, мужчина давно вырвался бы из хватки Георга. Но вместо эпичного боя получилась свора. Ро дёрнулся сначала в одну сторону, затем в другую. Пятно света, заливавшее их, качнулось в руках товарищей Георга, когда Ро бился в хватке их главаря. Георг был моложе и, считая это своим преимуществом, почти безрассудно и самоуверенно держал Ро за плечо, отвечая ударом на удар. Хвалёный герой, понимая, что просто так вырваться не получится, и что остальные только и ждут, когда Георг разрешит им вмешаться, принялся наносить удары свободной рукой, одновременно пытаясь высвободить вторую.

 

 Георг был левшой, и закрываться от его ударов было сложно. приходилось сцеплять зубы, опускать голову, чтоб хоть как-то защитить лицо и челюсть, и бить куда-то вперёд почти вслепую, не видя ничего толком в дрожащем свете. Иногда, повернув голову, Ро различал камни, зажатые в руках зрителей. Каким бы он ни стал героем за последние десять лет, он вряд ли смог бы справиться со всеми ними. Однако…

 

Взбудораженный адреналином и болью мозг воспринял это «вряд ли получится» как вызов, и, выбрав удобный момент, Ро перехватил Георга за шиворот, повернулся вокруг своей оси, выбивая противника из равновесия и отправил его головой вперёд на залежи камня и динамита.

 

  Свет дрогнул и двинулся на него. Где-то рядом с виском пролетел камень. Дружки Георга светили прямо в глаза, ослепляя. Ро закрыл глаза и на секунду в шарканье, обрывках слов и ругани, послышался лязг железки, на которую опирался Динго. Мужчина рванулся на звук, почти не видя ничего в слепящем свете. Стоявший рядом с Динго парень отшатнулся в последний момент, всё ещё надеясь испугать Ро замахом, но оступился и повалился на задницу, роняя фонарь. Запахло палёным. Ро рванул железку из рук Динго — парняга бессильно повис на ней, но хватило его всего на пару секунд; мужчина, не церемонясь, пнул его в больную ногу и, услышав жалобный скулёж, вырвал железку, чтоб тут же обрушить её на подбиравшегося ближе парня со спёртым из мастерской молотком.

 

Ещё один помогал Георгу подняться, одновременно с подобострастием осматривая его череп — кожа на затылке была рассечена и через край скальпа текла, щедро заливая ворот, кровь. А рядом с ними, на размытой границе темноты, еле выхватываемый отсветами фонарей, последний из собравшейся шайки чиркал зажигалкой, возле камней. Этот звук заставил на минуту напрячься всех, и, забыв о потасовке, повернуться на звук. С грозным порыкиванием вспыхнул наспех сделанный факел.

 

— А вот это уже слишком! — сказал Ро, предупреждающе перехватывая своё оружие.

 

— И правда, — согласился Георг и, подобнее устроившись на обломках, словно на троне, жестом приказал парню отойти. — Выглядеть такая смерть будет неплохо, но мы тут не ради красоты жеста собрались. Ро, пошевели-ка ещё раз мозгами и подумай как следует. Если ты хочешь нас выдать, живым тебе не выйти.

 

— Мне жаль, Георг, — искренне проговорил Ро, почувствовав, что один его заплывший глаз приоткрылся. — Но я ничего не могу поделать. Одно могу сказать точно, после этого у Генерала не будет выбора кроме как снять замки.

 

В ответ Георг издал хриплый звук: то ли смех, то ли кашель, едко глядя на Ро. Рефлекс сработал мгновенно — Ро обернулся и перехватил руку со шприцем в паре сантиметров от своей шеи.

 _—Джейн?!_  

 

Почти чёрные глаза удивлённо уставились на него, как бы говоря: «какая встреча!» На секунду рука мужчины дрогнула, и игла тут же оказалась у него под челюстью.

 

***

 

Он пришёл в себя в лазарете — отличное место, где мало кто будет искать живых. Единственным вопросом, как тощая Джейн умудрилась вытащить его из тех подземелий. Хотя, в свете последних событий это был не самый важный вопрос. Джейн сидела рядом с его койкой, привалившись спиной к стене и глядя вперёд невидящим взглядом. Все окна были закрыты, и масляная лампа, единственный источник света, бросала кривые тени на красивое, но испуганное лицо девушки. Её руки тряслись, а глаза то задерживались на лице Ро, то закатывались с тяжёлым вздохом.

 

— Ну что? — спросил мужчина, прокручивая в голове произошедшее.

 

— Они теперь всё равно тебя убьют. Считай, что я рискую своей шкурой ради тебя, — произнесла она сиплым шёпотом.

 

— Ничего больше рассказать мне не хочешь? — сказал он слишком уж спокойно. В душе он уже готов был перевернуть тут всё вверх-дном, спрашивая Джейн, какого хрена она оказалась в подполье, какого хрена она помогала им и какого хрена она не говорила ему ни о чём подобном. Но эта девица слишком хорошо знала Ро, так что даже будучи наполовину под кайфом, ему не было необходимости кричать и метать железки, чтоб Джейн поняла, что он вне себя.

 

— Мне не нравилось то, что делал Георг, — холодно ответила медик, — но это было лучше, чем ничего. Десять лет безвылазно сидеть в четырёх стенах и думать, что все вокруг плохие… сколько можно? — устало спросила она.

 

— Открыть город следовало давно, это лишь вопрос времени.

 

— Я не знаю, сколько у меня осталось времени, — едко усмехнулась Джейн, — а мне хочется увидеть мир прежде, чем я помру тут от скуки.

 

— Джейн… — выдохнул Ро, не совсем зная, что он хочет сказать. Мужчина попытался сесть, но чуть не навернулся с каталки, на которой лежал. Девушка даже не пошевелилась, чтоб помочь, но вперилась в любовника таким взглядом, что его одного было достаточно, чтоб удержать Ро на месте. Она часто говорила о том, чтоб покинуть город. Она часто просила его взять её с собой и укатить к Поморникам, никто бы и не заметил… Ему вдруг стало совестно.

 

— Я знаю, — помотала головой она, — я много думала о том, что бы ты сказал, если бы узнал. И всё же, я думала, что… если я покажу тебе эту дорогу, когда всё уже будет готово, то мы смогли бы… — она тяжело перевела дыхание и вдруг посмотрела на него так испуганно и виновато, что Ро совершенно потерялся. Правы были люди, говорившие заводить любовниц моложе на двенадцать лет на свой страх и риск. — Что мы будем делать теперь?

 

— Мы? — не удержался тот, в душе давая себе пендель. В ответ на такие глаза надо было скорчить мягкую моську и сказать, что всё будет хорошо, но язык летел впереди планеты всей, прорывая путь сквозь тернии к звёздам, или куда-то там ещё. — Я думал, ты уже устроилась сама по себе.

 

— Не паясничай. Ты влез куда не нужно, а я тебя вытащила — можешь делать мне ат-та-та, сколько влезет, но мы тут, вообще-то, в одной лодке, — Ро вскинул бровь, впечатленный её здравомыслием. В силу рода деятельности Джейн всегда была достаточно хладнокровной и объективную реальность чисто отрезала от отношений со своим хирургическим скальпелем. Но, видимо, не в этот раз, если уж ей взбрело в голову спасать Ро.

 

Вообще, отношения у них были странные по меркам нормальных людей и вполне обычные по меркам Пустоши. Она слушала, он по возможности не лез. Частые встречи ради секса и разговоров о лучшей жизни, заговорщические взгляды в толпе... Если им случалось где-то пересечься — вот и всё, что их связывало, кроме, разве что, чувства, что они видят друг друга насквозь. Тому причиной было время, проведённое в подземке. Ро всегда присматривал за Джейн, когда она была помладше, и тот момент, когда они стали любовниками, на пару секунд показался ему чем-то сродни инцесту, а потом оказался глубоко погребён под гонадами, положенными на эту мысль.

 

— И что ты предлагаешь? Скрываться?

 

— Ты засиделся в Кольце, — произнесла она с ледяной улыбкой. — Уехать, Ро. Это давно пора было сделать, — девушка поднялась со своего места и, подойдя к нему, склонилась над его лицом, — уедем куда-нибудь, к Поморникам или в Улей, ты столько рассказывал о них. Найдём, чем заниматься, из тебя выйдет охотник за головами, я буду лечить. И не будет всей этой хрени, как здесь. Кольцо уже прогнило — не сегодня — завтра оно рассыпется. Послушай меня, — выдохнула она, когда Ро попытался отвернуться. Он слишком много времени потратил в Кольце, пытаясь сделать город лучше вместе или вопреки Генералу. Он хотел возразить, но слова потерялись в грохоте металла. Кольцо пробила крупная дрожь, и всё стихло на пару секунд.

 

— Они разгребли обвал, — произнесла Джейн, а в следующую секунду разнесла ещё одна волна грохота, пришедшая на этот раз сбоку. Джейн выпрямилась и поспешила к окну, Ро на ватных ногах отправился следом за ней.  Хватаясь за стойки и стеллажи, опрокидывая половину содержимого на пол. Свет из открытого Джейн окна резанул по глазам, и мужчине потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы рассмотреть происходящее снаружи Кольца.

 

— Это тоже часть плана по разбиванию завала? — спросил он, указывая на машину-бур, неторопливо катившуюся в составе колонны, двигавшейся к Кольцу. Несколько машин уже затормозили о внешнюю стену, и люди из них высыпались наружу и принялись взбираться вверх по стенам.

 

— Нет… — помотала головой Джейн, холодная решительность девушки звонко треснула, когда чужаки начали переваливаться через край. — Я… не понимаю.

 

— Ясно, — коротко бросил Ро и, схватив её за плечо, потащил в коридор.

 

— Что ты…?

 

Кольцо словно замерло на несколько секунд, глядя на чужаков, и отрезвело только под звуки сирены. Народ заполнил коридоры, часть вооружалась, другая — пряталась, громко перекрикиваясь и пытаясь понять, что происходит. Над головами летало «нападение». Во всём этом беспорядке Ро тащил Джейн к отсеку с машинами. Девушка, поняв направление его мыслей, не сопротивлялась и даже поторапливала его, когда он останавливался, явно с целью помочь жителям города. В окнах и дверных проёмах виднелись комки человеческих тел, отчаянно пытавшиеся задавить друг друга, в свете солнца (Ро провёл под землёй целую ночь) блестели ножи и всё, что было пригодно для использования в качестве оружия.

 

Один из чужаков — в одних штанах, поверх проступающих рёбер болтались несколько пустых лент с патронами — с хлыстом в руке выскочил перед ними из вентиляционной шахты. Джейн с шумным вздохом отступила назад, уворачиваясь от хлыста, щёлкнувшего у неё над головой. Ро выхватил из кармана складной нож и, зажав его в кулаке, ударил нападавшего по лицу, впечатывая нос в черепную коробку и отбрасывая чужака в стену. Тыльная сторона руки саднила от удара, и Ро невольно попытался вспомнить, когда он в последний раз дрался во время осады города. Происходящее казалось чем-то вроде фильма, отображаемого на грязную простынь, с претензией на правдоподобие, конечно, но с момента последней атаки, в которой Ро участвовал вместе с Поморниками прошло около пяти лет. Не самый подходящий момент для того, чтоб предаваться воспоминаниям, но до мужчины вдруг дошло, что последние несколько лет он провёл в режиме «перекати-поле», подчиняясь инерции от своих собственных поступков. Эта мысль подстегнула его двигаться дальше, но весь запал исчез возле распутья: спасать себя и Джейн или исполнять долг, который он сам себе навязал, и помогать защищать город. Время с тихим свистом убегало, как пар из кипящего чайника.

 

 

«Вниз!» — рявкнула Джейн, хватая его за шиворот и с силой, несвойственной её худощавому телу, оттаскивая его на пару шагов назад от брошенной из вентиляции дымовой шашки. Коридор с двух сторон от них наполнился дымом. Ро натянул респиратор и потянул Джейн за руку, приказывая залезть ему на спину.

 

«Не дыши, осталось немного», — с этими словами он пошёл в белую пелену, двигаясь больше по памяти, чем опираясь на какие-то органы чувств. Мимо них то и дело проходили какие-то люди — свои или чужие, разобрать было невозможно. На других ярусах разносился топот и отзвуки криков, но всё стихало по мере того, как расползался дым. Стоило признать, эти чужаки знали, что делали. На пустыре народ всё пытался сопротивляться, а те, кто посообразительнее, уже спешили к машинным отсекам, чтобы свалить из города как можно скорее, и, может… хотя, вряд ли кто-то из тех, кто собирался покинуть город, имел к нему столько любви, чтобы сгонять за помощью.

 

Ро по памяти добрался до лестницы и на одном дыхании преодолел два яруса. Джейн из последних сил стискивала ногтями его куртку, послушно исполняя приказ не дышать. На первом ярусе, более проветриваемом, чем другие, Ро спустил её на землю и, схватив за руку, бегом повёл за собой через пустырь, где народ всё ещё пытался сдерживать чужаков. Они бежали насквозь, видя происходящее, как в замедленной съёмке: вот, рослый мужик с перемазанным сажей лицом держит в своих лапищах тощую девчонку — Эрри, кажется — и, размахивая ею, как тряпицей, сшибает пытавшихся подойти к нему горожан. С другой стороны дрыщ наперевес с ружьём с пустой обоймой прикладом глушил одного из механиков, помощников Яна. Не раздавалось ни одного выстрела, налётчики либо не имели при себе патронов, либо берегли их. Только Ро подумал об этом, как землю под его ногами взрыло несколько пуль. Он чисто рефлекторно обернулся и увидел мальчишку, высунувшегося из окна с винтовкой, которая была чуть ли не тяжелее его самого. Ро схватил Джейн за запястье и потянул за собой, едва не валя её с ног, делая последний рывок в сторону машин. Возле тяжёлых дверей их уже ждал Ян.

 

***

 

— Стоп-стоп! Притормозите колесо Фортуны, я таких поворотов судьбы себе не заказывал! — кричал механик, когда его в четыре руки пихали в Гелиоса. Не то, чтобы он действительно собирался сопротивляться, но эффект неожиданности явно сработал не в ту сторону. Ян настаивал на том, чтоб они взяли какую-нибудь лёгкую машинку, на которой легко было бы оторваться от погони и вешней пташкой вылететь из этого гадюшника, но Ро настоял на тяжеловесе, которого считал своим. Глядя на их перепалку, Джейн понимала, что с радостью бы променяла такую перспективу на возможность срулить в какие-нибудь далёкие дали на пару с Ро, раствориться с ним в закате и как-то замять события последних двух часов, но так получалось, что один детородный орган удобно улёгся поверх всех планов. Так бы история закончилась удачным побегом из тех, в конце которых пишется «и жили они долго и счастливо», но не в этот раз. Что ж, девушка утешала себя мыслью, что могло быть ещё хуже. Например… Например…

 

      Думать о примерах не было времени. За стеной раздавались выстрелы, скрежетали стены, пол проседал под ногами, кто-то включил сирену, и теперь ко всему прочему ещё и она глушила своими завываниями, проезжая по мозгам взад-вперёд. Ян чуть утихомирился и посерьёзнел, устроился поудобнее в кабине и начал заводить двигатель.

 

— Джейн, будешь открывать ворота. Сможешь запрыгнуть на ходу?

 

— Я медик, а не акробат, — огрызнулась Джейн.

 

— Судя по растяжке, ты как минимум гимнастка. И чемпионка по верховой езде, — подмигнул он ей.

 

— Старый извращенец, — шикнула она. —Ро, где ты там?

 

       Мужчина стоял у дверей и прислушивался к происходящему. По сравнению с тем, что выражали его глаза, пляска чертей вокруг хрусталика была хороводом на новогоднем утреннике. Тут роем носились отчаяние и какая-то болезненная одержимость, которая впивалась в сознание до дрожи в руках. Ро слушал выстрелы и крики, перемежавшиеся небольшими (в сравнении с тем, что он уже видел) взрывами. Пальцами он впивался в ручку двери, готовый выйти в коридор, по которому уже проходили как минимум четверо с ружьями. Свои или чужие? Неважно, и те, и другие пристрелят его если не намеренно, то просто «на всякий случай» или потому что от излишнего напряжения палец дернулся. Это если исключить шальные пули. И всё же Ро не мог отступить от двери ни на шаг, его нервы сплетались в уже знакомый тугой канат хладнокровия: готовности убивать и умирать, ранить и самому истекать кровью. Он не сразу понял, что Джейн уже в который раз бьёт его по лицу, чтобы привести в чувство.

 

— Надо защитить их. Это мой долг! — сказал он, как загипнотизированный, постепенно возвращаясь к реальности.

 

— Всем не поможешь, ты сам об этом говорил, — ответила девушка, но по складке между бровей было ясно, что ей нелегко даются эти слова. И всё-таки она была врачом, не самым лучшим с точки зрения образования, но она знала Смерть. Пила с нею чай и вела философские беседы, торговалась, спорила. Она знала её куда лучше, чем Ро, привыкший совершать односторонние сделки.

 

— Ро, взгляни на это, — сказал Ян, указывая на круглое окно высоко в стене.

 

      Тяжёлой поступью Ро подошёл к окну и, подтянувшись, выглянул на улицу — Кольцо было окружено. Конечно, полноценной атакой это было трудно назвать — несколько крупных фур, три-пять легковых с огнём и горючим, и несколько мотоциклистов, плюс те, кто пробрались по тоннелям — пусть числом они явно не выигрывали, но эффект неожиданности и должная организация могли сделать своё дело.

 

— По-моему, стоит перейти в режим «каждый сам за себя», — хмуро сказал Ян. Заметив выражение лица Ро, он скомандовал. — Отставить героизм, у нас тут побег под шумок, а не битва века. Ты и сам знаешь, что сунуться к ним — смертоубийство! Наши не отобьются. И, признай, ты не слишком-то и хочешь спасать этих ублюдков.

 

      Словно в подтверждение его словам из одного из гаражей выехала легковая машина, стоявшая на ремонте, и на полной скорости рванула на запад, в центр Пустоши. Два мотоциклиста сорвались следом и, зацепив машину крюками, вырубили водителей. Они отъехали достаточно далеко, так что оставалось лишь догадываться добили их или нет. Две взрослые туши вывалили на землю и, связав по рукам и ногам, их потащили к огромному грузовику.

 

— Нападать средь бела дня и угонять народ на продажу, — прошипел сквозь зубы Ро. — Какого хрена тут происходит?

 

— Давай быстрее, пока сюда не нагрянули те, кто действительно хочет спастись! — с нажимом повторила Джейн. Её глубокий голос дрожал от напряжения, готовый сорваться на крик. В дверь отсека забарабанили несколько рук, люди, оравшие не своими голосами, умоляли впустить их внутрь.

 

— Подожди.

 

— Да, Господи, я жду! Я жизнь твою спасти пытаюсь, а ты просишь подождать! Ро, сейчас тут всё спалят дотла!

 

— Она права, — сказал Ян с таким лицом, словно до сих пор не был уверен, что у Джейн не истерика. Нет, эта девка была слишком здравомыслящей, хотя в случае с Ро вполне могла допускать исключения. — Хватит дурить, Ро, ничем ты уже никому не поможешь. Те уже внутри и глушат наших.

 

      Ро стоял, сжимая кулаки, как маленький ребёнок, разрываясь между долгом перед самим собой и перед другими. Больно, невыносимо больно, словно чья-то невидимая рука скручивает мышцы в тугие жгуты, вызывая одновременно порыв двигаться и оставаться на месте. Три сердца отбивали обратный отсчёт, за стеной им вторили шаги и гулкое «Бам. Бам», с которым вышибали двери. Было шипение газовых ружей и задушенный кашель. Как-то Ро видел, как в одном из Городов — в Гнезде, кажется — таким образом расправлялись с должниками: выносили всё имущество из их домов, а самих жителей глушили дымом или газом, а потом продавали на рынке, как мебель или питомцев. Часть денег шла непосредственно тому, кому задолжали, часть — в бюджет города. Практически безотходное решение спора.

 

      Джейн с силой ударила его по щеке, ногти царапнули кожу до крови. Ро встрепенулся и инстинктивно махнул рукой, пытаясь предотвратить следующий удар.

 

— Поехали, иначе я _заставлю_ тебя вывезти меня отсюда! — прикрикнула на него девушка.

 

      Ро сцепил зубы и полез в кабину водителя. На соседнем сиденье расположился Ян и по мере возможностей приводил в порядок оказавшееся под рукой оружие: два мелкокалиберных пистолета, дробовик, а вдоль сиденья лежала потрёпанная винтовка и рядом с ней примостилось ружьё — стандартный набор для фуры, совершавшей перегоны между городами. Ещё был с десяток ножей между сиденьями и в карманах.

 

— Гони, — невозмутимо сказал механик. — Наконец-то, ёб вашу мать.

 

      Как только дверь кабины закрылась за Ро, Джейн подбежала к воротам гаража и, схватив цепь, поднимавшую железную створку, принялась ждать сигнала. Как только взревел двигатель, она изо всех сил рванула цепь вниз и повисла на ней, глядя, как Гелиос, рыча, неторопливо начинает выбираться на волю. На улице ещё не заметили этот стремительно выкатывавшийся из кустов рояль, увлеченные ловлей тех, кто пытался сбежать на Пустошь своим ходом — глупая затея. Машины захватчиков выстроились в цепь и надёжно перекрыли единственный путь из Кольца.

 

      «Можно пустить сигнальные ракеты», — подумал Ро, поворачивая ключ зажигания, но тут же задавил эту мысль — не успеют. А если и успеют, то кто придёт на помощь не в меру наглой крепости? На Пустоши к подобным событиям относились по-философски: случилось и случилось, значит, так нужно. Отчаянные времена, знаете ли…

 

      Ро провёл ладонью по лицу, стирая эту мысль вместе со всеми остальными, что не относились к делу. Теперь нужно было прорваться через колонну и доехать до ближайшего из Городов, где они могли получить убежище. Добра в Гелиосе было достаточно, чтобы безбедно просуществовать пару месяцев. Можно было, положа руку на сердце, продать и самого Гелиоса, но эта перспектива была уж слишком далёкой. Для начала — вырваться. Машина медленно снималась с места и, рокоча, продвигалась к воротам. Пара метров, но этого было достаточно, чтобы железное сердце здоровяка раскочегарилось и смогло выдать им нужное количество ударов в минуту. Сидевший рядом Ян вцепился в винтовку и горящими глазами смотрел на ничуть не привлекательный мир, открывшийся перед ним. Механик был вроде как под подпиской о невыезде, будучи чрезвычайно ценным жителем Кольца. И вот теперь, несмотря на плачевность обстоятельств, запрет спал. Светлая грусть и восторг, пряный и немного горький привкус опасности и жар адреналина смешались в единую субстанцию, будоражившую кровь, как самый лучший алкоголь.

 

      Когда они проезжали мимо ворот, Ян открыл дверь кабины со своей стороны и высунул горелую руку наружу. Джейн скривилась, но схватилась за неё, отпуская цепь. Механик втянул девушку на переднее сиденье, потеснившись, чтобы дать ей достаточно места, но чтобы не мешать Ро, и, насвистев что-то торжественное, передал ей ружьё.

 

— Я медик, а не…

 

— Этот говорил то же самое, когда я его стрелять учил: «у меня пальцы музыкальные!» — и посмотри на него теперь, — фыркнул Ян и, пока Джейн размышляла над его словами, сунул ей в руки оружие.

 

      За окном медленно поплыли знакомые виды металлолома и покореженных стен гаража, как бы давая взглянуть на себя в последний раз. Затем появилась полоса ослепительного уличного света, от которого быстро отвыкаешь, живя в подземелье. Ян бодро подпрыгивал и дергал ногой от нетерпения. Он уперся рукой о торпеду и прилип лицом к стеклу, пытаясь всеми доступными способами впитать в себя чувство свободы. Перед ними была Пустошь. Бурая равнина, пять сотен квадратных километров выжженной земли со слабозаметными перекатами холмов, со всех сторон ограниченная Лесом. В хорошую погоду можно было увидеть Новые Города, в плохую — как всегда — достаточно было протереть стёкла бинокля, чтобы увидеть, сколько дозорных стоят на городских стенах Гнезда. И при таком тесном соседстве они говорят о какой-то секретности? Но когда кто-нибудь спросит их о нападении, то, скорее всего, все Новые Города дружно скажут, что пили чай с плюшками и в окна не смотрели. Но это потом! А сейчас — долгожданная, пьянящая свобода.

 

— Ян... — предупреждающе протянул Ро. За этим тут же последовало два глухих удара лысой головы по ветровому стеклу, когда Гелиос переваливал через хреново сделанный порог. Мужчина отскакивал от стекла, как мячик для пинг-понга, ругался, пытался поймать равновесие и снова летел лбом вперёд. Зрелище было бы забавным, если бы не нарушало конспирацию. Ро выставил руку и задержал голову товарища перед очередной встречей со стеклом.

 

— Спасибо, — кивнул Ян и, нагнав на себя серьёзный вид, поудобнее расположился на сиденье. — Джейн, запомни, если за нами гонятся, стреляй в водителя.

 

— Стрелять буду куда попаду, — веско ответила девушка. Механик задумался на пару секунд, а затем кивнул.

 

— Тоже хорошо.

 

       В этот момент Гелиос резко снялся с места и понёсся на колонну, перекрывшую дорогу. Яна и Джейн припечатало к сиденьям, и говорить о какой-нибудь перестрелке не было и возможности, а Ро, казалось, не замечал, что машина переходила на сверхзвуковую скорость. Гремящий и рычащий металлический гигант летел по неровному грунту, подскакивая и трясясь так, что невольно появлялось опасение, что какая-нибудь часть этой конструкции, вроде колёс или двигателя, отвалиться по пути.

 

— Ро, ты же не идёшь на таран? — спросила Джейн, пытаясь перекричать рев двигателя. Молчание. — Ро? — она неохотно оторвала взгляд от приближавшейся колонны.

 

— Тебе станет легче, если я скажу «нет»? — спросил он и выжал ещё газу.

 

       Девушка отвернулась, не зная, что и сказать — рядом с ней клокотал нервным смехом Ян, предвкушавший грандиозное столкновение. Джейн принялась вслепую шарить вокруг себя в поисках ремней безопасности, но нашла только ручку над окном, сделанную явно не для её роста — схватившись за неё, девушка повисла, как брелок-башкотряс. Машину бросало из стороны в сторону, и вместе с нею мотылялась Джейн, начинавшая стремительно зеленеть. Затея держаться оказалась дурацкой, поэтому не без помощи Яна девушка отцепилась и вжалась в спинку кресла.

 

— Он же блефует? — с надеждой в голосе спросила она.

 

— Не знаю, я никогда не видел, как он водит. А разница есть? У Гелиоса бронированный бампер, нам всё равно ничего не будет.

— Высадите меня!

 

       Её голос утонул в визге и скрежете металла, рычании двигателей и удивленных возгласах, скатывавшихся до простого и всем понятного мата. Гелиос влетел в самое слабое звено колонны, состоявшее из трёх легковых машин — одну просто отбросило при столкновении, а по второй фура проехала всеми парами колёс, помяв машинку до состояния консервной банки. Ро даже не изменился в лице, когда люди, сидевшие в покалеченной им машине, превратились в заготовку на холодец. Но стоило ему взглянуть в зеркало дальнего вида, как до того пустые глаза просияли.

 

— С нами ещё пятеро.

 

— Отставить сантименты, у нас побег, а не спасательная операция, — крикнул ему Ян. — Гони быстрее.

 

— Ещё быстрее? — жалобно спросила Джейн, зеленея.

 

— А ты как думала? — хохотнул Ян. Рядом с ними что-то взорвалось, послав в воздух облака пыли и мелкие заряды гальки. Ян дернул девушку за волосы и заставил пригнуть голову прежде, чем камни забарабанили по стёклам.

 

— Никак я не думала! Я думала, что мы сядем и уедем в закат, и нам не придётся выкладывать дорогу трупами.

 

— Мир жесток. А ты бы лучше поинтересовалась, как дела обстоят, прежде чем бежать куда-то!

 

— Джейн, — прервал их Ро, — с твоей стороны легковая.

 

Девушка взяла ружье и попыталась прицелиться. Руки дрожали примерно как при первом уколе. Джейн перевела дыхание и уперла приклад себе в плечо, это было единственное движение, которое она знала, но и в его правильности она не была уверена до конца. Поверх дула легла обугленная рука Яна, несильно надавила, наводя прицел, большой палец шевельнулся, снимая предохранитель.

 

— Теперь жги, — Джейн послушно нажала на крючок. Почувствовался выстрел странно — глухим ударом в плечо и звоном в ушах, как после затрещины. По ветровому стеклу преследовавшей их машины расползлась сетка трещин. Джейн опустила ружьё и попыталась пошевелить пульсирующим плечом.

 

— Не стой, перезаряжай! — прикрикнул Ян и, выхватив у неё из рук оружие и сам принялся выполнять свою команду, неплохо справляясь и одной полуподвижной рукой. — Быстрее! — он указал ей на водителя легковой, вывесившегося из окна. Джейн прицелилась, Ян снова ухватил дуло ружья и помог направить его. Выстрел! — легковая стремительно теряет управление и дергается сначала в сторону Гелиоса, едва не попадая под колёса, потом в противоположную сторону и едет до тех пор, пока второй водитель не высвобождает педаль.

 

— Попала? — спросил Ро, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Он протянул руку, Ян вложил ему в ладонь револьвер.

 

— Она хорошо справляется, — довольно сказал механик. — Сколько до ближайшего убежища?

 

— Километров триста, если хотим доехать до Южного Клана. Поморники могут принять нас, только неплохо будет разделаться с хвостом, — сказал водитель и, глядя в зеркало, высунул руку в окно и сделал несколько выстрелов.

 

      Джейн начинала ловить себя на мысли, что привыкла к темпу езды. Желудок больше не пытался катапультироваться, хотя нежная зеленца всё никак не сходила с кожи. Что ж, зато не было ощущения, что её посадили в центрифугу. Она устроилась поудобнее и неуверенно перезарядила ружьё, пытаясь вспомнить, как это делал Ян пару минут назад. От волнения тряслись руки, и Джейн сжимала кулаки, била себя по ладоням в попытках унять дрожь.

 

— Ничего, это пройдет, — сказал заметивший её состояние Ян. — Дай Бог, сегодня отстреляться на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Зато будешь знать, чего стоит подержать в руках оружие. Может, сможешь своим детям объяснить, почему не надо лишний раз хвататься за ружья.

 

       Джейн улыбнулась.

      Ро почти не слушал их. Его внимание было полностью поглощено дорогой и тем, что творилось позади них. После того, как Гелиос пробился через колонну, в рядах захватчиков началось волнение. Вдохновленные жители Кольца, которые смогли добраться до автомобилей, убив конкурентов, ринулись следом. Ро без труда мог представить себе, какая бойня развернулась в гаражах: каждое место в машине стоило несколько жизней и каждую секунду возрастало в цене, а все вокруг было усеяно трупами. В ноздри ударил вызванный воспоминаниями запах крови. Ро помотал головой, отгоняя видение. Да, все именно так, стоило появиться опасности, и принцип: «один за всех и все за одного», который воспитывали в каждом жителе Кольца, дал трещину. Каждый стал сам за себя, как только подвернулась удобная возможность и почувствовалось, как хватка Генерала и всех, кто стоял рядом с ним, ослабла. Теперь некогда счастливые и всем довольные жители Кольца дрались на смерть, чтобы покинуть пределы крепости, защищавшей их пятнадцать лет.

 

      Что с ними будет теперь? Некоторые машины прорывались. За здоровяками вроде Хакоса погоню не отправляли, один такой теперь пытался нагнать Гелиоса. Ро, наверное, был бы не против компании — чувство ответственности давало о себе знать, но внутренний голос подсказывал ему, что будет лучше, если их пути разойдутся. На Пустоши было сложно потеряться, но, приложив достаточно стараний, можно было добиться и этого. Две легковушки, выехавшие из крепости следом за Хакосом, были перехвачены, еще не достигнув заграждающей колонны. Ро высунул руку в окно и предложил вернуться, не столько ради ответа, сколько из чистого любопытства. С Хакоса ответили: «Нет». Ро криво усмехнулся, видя, как спасшиеся начинают всё больше забирать вправо, чтобы на всякий случай оказаться поодаль от Гелиоса, если Ро вдруг решит выкинуть какой-то финт.

 

      А в следующую секунду Хакос разделило на две части таранной машиной, появившейся из ниоткуда. Она напоминала топор на колёсах и высокой посадке, с двигателем гоночного балида и совершенно бесшумным ходом. Бампер по форме напоминал заточенный клин, да и выполнял он именно эту функцию - ослепительно сверкал на солнце и разносил всё в щепки. Разобравшись с Хакосом, таранник развернулся в сторону Гелиоса.

 

— Ро? — нервно выдавил Ян.

 

— Я вижу.

 

— Это вертлявое говно сейчас нас догонит.

 

— Я вижу, — повторил Ро и добавил ходу. Двигатель работал на последнем издыхании. — Позвали подкрепление, видимо, не хотят выживших.

 

— Почему им просто не отпустить нас? — спросила Джейн, понимая, что интересуется чем-то очевидным.

 

— Потому что если мы придем в любой из Новых Городов и сообщим о нападении, то вся Пустошь устроит на этих ублюдков облаву, награбленное добро честно переворуют «мстители», а этих, — Ян указал беспалой рукой на колонну, оставшуюся позади. — Поимеют во все места, а потом освежуют. Или что они там делают?

 

— Не знаю, — процедил Ро и, резко затормозив, вывернул руль. Гелиос ушёл в занос в то же мгновение, когда в паре сантиметров от него пронёсся таранник. Ро снова разогнал фуру и приготовился ехать дальше, но в зеркалах увидел, как таран одним движением развернулся и снова несётся на них. — Вот ведь...

 

— Хрэнь, — закончил Ян. — Гони!

 

— Не уйдём, — покачал головой Ро. Он преодолел ещё метров двести и снова сделал разворот.

 

— Мы не сможем крутиться вечно, — зачем-то констатировала Джейн.

 

— Да что ты говоришь? — рыкнул Ро. — Ещё чем порадуешь?

 

Обычно в случае такого боя, всё решалось лобовым столкновением, но в этот раз такой прием мог закончиться располовиненным двигателем. Ро продолжал выкручивать руль, параллельно думая, как сбросить с хвоста незваного гостя. Ещё он мог бы попробовать вернуться к колонне и взять пару заложников, чтобы потом узнать о нападении, но... Он взглянул на вцепившихся в сиденья Яна и Джейн и признал, что геройствовать придётся по минимуму.

 

— Ян, у нас нет ничего взрывающегося. Гранаты или ещё что-нибудь?

 

— Я откуда знаю, это ты на Гелиосе гоняешь уже пятый год!

 

— Ну, посмотри! — рыкнул Ро, закладывая такой вираж, что машина едва не завалилась на бок. Таранник в этот момент обогнал их и, пролетев метров на пятьдесят вперёд, развернулся.

 

— Ро, он едет на нас!

 

 — Я вижу! Ян! — крикнул мужчина в сторону механика, возившегося за спинкой сиденья.

 

— Ничего нет!

 

— Ищи! — он сам начал шарить по всем карманам в двери, глядя на сверкающий металлический клин, приближавшийся к ним, как в замедленной съёмке. Пыль и галька летели из-под колёс, как шрапнель. Ро вцепился в руль мертвой хваткой. Бросить машину и бежать? Бесполезно — они не преодолеют и десяти метров, как их тут же поймают. Можно было попробовать повернуть на пару градусов, пройти по касательной и, может, лишь ободрать обшивку. Ро начал медленно поворачивать руль, готовый рискнуть.

 

 

      Вдруг белый шум на втором плане разрезал стрёкот и рычание небольшого и не в меру бодрого движка. В считанные секунды на горизонте появился мотоцикл, летевший наперерез тараннику. По пути от него отделился силуэт водителя, мешком рухнувший на бурую землю, а мотоцикл уже самостоятельно продолжил свой путь к машине. Ро предвкушающе оскалился, а в следующее мгновение оранжевые и желтые отблески упали на его лицо. Мотоцикл взорвался, как осколочный снаряд, покорёжив таранник. Машину взрывом лишь пошатнуло, но и этого оказалось достаточно: водитель потерял управление, и грозное орудие завалилось на бок, превратившись в беспомощную коробку с крутившимися колёсами. Ро тряхнул головой и, выжав газ, повёл Гелиоса к месту взрыва, в нескольких метрах от которого, распластавшись на земле, валялся тёмный силуэт.

 

— Живой? — вскинул бровь Ян.

 

— Посмотрим. Но такого точно бросать нельзя, — сказал Ро, ясно давая понять, что возражения неуместны. Механик понимающе кивнул и всеми силами мимики на необгоревшей части лица попросил Джейн смириться и позволить Ро это маленькое геройство. Джейн согласилась и снова устремила взгляд к покорёженному тараннику. Она впервые видела что-то подобное, и теперь пыталась понять, как же она всё-таки относится к такому миру. И соответствует ли он её ожиданиям. По предварительным ответам получалось, что она ждала совершенно не то, что дала ей скупая на подарки жизнь, но пожалеть об этом пока не было времени, а фраза «могло быть и хуже» стала чем-то вроде мантры на все случаи жизни.

 

      Дверь таранной машины открылась и наружу начали вылезать ребята с дробовиками наперевес. Ро дал отмашку Яну и Джейн: девушка схватила ружьё, Ян достал пистолет, и оба начали стрельбу по стремительно приближавшейся мишени.

 

— Джейн, надо будет затащить парня в кабину. Справишься? Ян тебя прикроет.

 

— Да, — бросила девушка, особо не вслушивавшаяся, о чём её просили. Она ощущала тяжесть ружья и власти, какую имело оружие над живой плотью. Зашивая раны, она представляла себе это как-то отстранённо, а теперь ощущение живо полоснуло по нервам, пробуждая что-то тёмное и кровожадное. Хотелось узнать, как далеко она может зайти, чувствуя такую власть над чужой жизнью и на собственной судьбой. Страх и инстинкт самосохранения постепенно отступали на второй план, уступая место клокотавшему удовольствию от вседозволенности.

 

      Гелиос остановился напротив перевёрнутой машины. Ян продолжил отстреливаться. Тело всё ещё помнило, как нужно вести перестрелку, и по большей части мужчина действовал, полагаясь на инстинкты, а не на глаза, начинавшие терять зоркость, или обожжённую руку, постепенно утрачивавшую способность шевелиться. Дверь кабины Гелиоса распахнулась, Джейн спрыгнула на землю и, пригнувшись, побежала к распластавшемуся по земле пареньку. Уилли, так его звали. Хороший малый, хотя, судя по тому, через что ему пришлось пройти, чтобы вырваться из Кольца, - не такой уж и хороший. Джейн закинула его руку, покрытую царапинами и ссадинами, себе на плечо и потащила парня обратно к машине. Пара секунд — и Джейн стояла уже под дверью. Ян протянул беспалую руку, но Уилл был в полубессознательном состоянии и не мог схватиться. Механик плюнул и, кликнув Джейн, подтолкнул к ней винтовку.

 

— Скоро там? — спросил Ро, нетерпеливо перезаряжавший эль-диабло. В колонне заметили, что Гелиос остановился, и несколько автомобилей не преминули отделиться, чтобы нагнать их — это заняло бы пару минут, поэтому не хотелось тратить их впустую. Мужчина отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как обстоят дела, и увидел, как протягиваемая Яном винтовка скрылась из виду, последовал выстрел — с таранника свалился ещё один стрелок. Оставался один, ловко прятавшийся за дверью кабины. За доли секунды Ян втянул в кабину сначала Уилла, потом Джейн и хлопнул дверью, давая сигнал к движению.

 

      Стало совсем тесно. Джейн и Уилла переместили на задние сиденья, где девушка принялась оказывать парню первую помощь. Иногда поверх рычания двигателя слышался её голос — девушка говорила с пациентом, пытаясь удерживать его в сознании. Ро распирало от гордости при виде такого, как в девушке сочетались хладнокровие и милосердие. А осознание того, что он сам сыграл немаловажную роль в формировании такой гаммы, вызывало непроизвольную, немного маньячную, улыбку. Ро всегда знал, что в Джейн была амазонка, но он не привык, чтобы эта часть её выходила за пределы того помещения, которое они могли бы назвать спальней. А тут такое представление.

 

      Краем глаза он заметил, что Джейн уселась в ногах пациента и привалилась к стене, прижимая руку к боку.

 

— Всё нормально? — спросил он, глядя в зеркало и, не дожидаясь ответа, скомандовал. — Ян, посмотри.

 

— Всё в порядке, — отмахнулась девушка. Ян вопросительно смотрел на этих двоих, чувствуя неладное.

 

— Ян, — повторил Ро. Мужчина перегнулся через сиденье, при этом движении Джейн попыталась отстраниться, крепче прижимая ладонь к боку, но нужды в этом уже не было — бурое пятно, расползавшееся по кофте, уже было величиной с Северное Озеро и быстро распространялось дальше.

 

— Подбили, — констатировал Ян. Ро развернулся и бросил быстрый взгляд на девушку – она бледнела на глазах и начинала медленно оседать. Мужчина прибавил скорости.

 

— Через час мы будем в Южном Клане. Продержишься? — Джейн судорожно облизала пересохшие губы и кивнула. Ро такой ответ совершенно не устроил – завизжали тормоза, мужчина жестом приказал Яну занять его место. Ян перебрался на водительское сиденье, но жать на педали не спешил. Он крепко стиснул челюсти и смотрел шоу, финал которого с годами не становился ни лучше, ни хуже.

 

      Ро перебрался назад и достал из-под сиденья задрипанную аптечку, положил её прямо на Уилла и начал доставать оттуда всё подряд.

 

— Говори, что делать, — скомандовал он и похлопал Джейн по щекам, приводя в сознание. — Давай, говори. Давящая повязка, жгут, что нужно?

 

— Ничего, — только и сказала она, из её горла доносился клокочущий хрип. — Всё нормально, — и улыбнулась, положив свою бледную холодную ладонь поверх лапищи Ро. Мужчина смотрел на эту руку, так отличавшуюся от его собственной, словно она была соткана из воздуха и принадлежала привидению. Так и было.

 

      Подчиняясь какому-то неведомому порыву, он высвободил свою ладонь и, потеснив Яна, сам вернулся за руль. Вжал педаль газа в пол и погнал Гелиоса к Южному Клану, в уме высчитывая, как бы сократить время в пути хотя бы на пятнадцать минут. «Зачем?» — говорил ему голос разума, и Ро с каждым ударом своего ещё бившегося сердца понимал, что чудес не бывает, и что одно сердце уже начинает давать сбой.

 

      До самого приезда он не оборачивался к Джейн. Зачем? Жалеть её или себя? Это не нужно никому из них. Теперь им нужен был покой, и горькую радость вызывала мысль, что хотя бы один из адресатов получит такой ценный подарок в их непростое время. Сознание бесстрастно дало понять, что уже можно не спешить.

       

       


End file.
